Blog użytkownika:Roo75/Miraculum:moja opowiesc / Wszystkie rozdziały
Komentarze kierowane do tylko jednego rozdziału proszę jakoś oznaczyć np: Rozdział 30 .... Miłego czytania ! Rozdział 1 Na początku chce powiedzieć ze pisze pierwszy raz . Z góry przepraszam za ortografie. postanowiłam ze ma pisze historie którą sama wymyślałam chyba przez 2 miesiące i teraz zdecydowałam się nią z wami podzielić . mam nadzieje ze się spodoba :) Madryt , około 4 lata przed serjalem *narrator* Był to ponury letni dzień , niebo było zachmurzone nie przepuszczając słonica . Własinie w takie dni na cmentarzu nie było nikogo , kto w ogóle chciałby w taki dzien włuczyc się po szarym cmętarzu pełnym zapomnianych nagrobów .(ja spewnoscią nie ) Miało popołudnie gdy drzwi kaplicy sie otworzył. 9 letnia dziewczynka o ciemno brozowych włosach , podobnych do koloru czarnego i tego samego koloru oczu . Ubrana w czarne 3/4 spodenki tego samedo kolory bluzkę i buciki . Ze spuszczoną głową spacerowała sobie po tak dobrze znany jej miejscu . *Rozalia* Zatrzymałam sie przed grobem o który sie bardzo troszczylam , zawsze starałam się aby liscie nie spoczywały na kamiennym nagrobku , aby kwiaty miały dpowiednią ilosc wody oraz jedyny znicz jaki tam stał zawsze się palił . Jednak tego dnia na grobie mojej zmarłej mamy lezała szkatułka szybko rozglądnełam sie dookoła , to niemogła byc pomyłka szkatułka była dla mnie . Niewiedziałam dlaczego ani kto zostawiłmi ją ale czułam że to cos ważnego. Powoli otworzyłam szkatułkę w której był czarny łanicuszek na którym byl zawieszony również czarny medlik z piecioma nierównymi kreskami które wygladał jak by je zrobił wilk ,był koloru niebieskiego . W chwili w której wpatrywałam się w szkatułke a raczej naszyjnik przedemną ukazała sie dziwna postac która przypominała zwierzo-podobne cos.Podczas gdy ja w patrywałam sie z nią ze zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem ona przemówila - Witaj mam na imie Ora - Cz..Czesc..jestem Rozalia - odpowiedziałam niepwnie - ..ale prosze mów do mnie poprostu Roo- dodałam nie nawidziłam mojego imienia z całego serca, niedawno postanowiłam ze jak tylko będę mogła to je zamienie na Roo - Dobrze -zgodziła sie mała istotka Ora była cała biała miała oczy koloru rys na medaliku i tego samego koloru rysę przechodzącą przez jej prawe oko.Główkę miała nie porpocjonalnie większą o jej ciałka z policzków wystawały dwa długie wąsy , jeden po lewej a drugi po prawej strony twarzy oba białe miała tagze nezbyt długi puchaty ogonek . - Kim jesteś ? - zapytałam - Od dzis bede twoją Kwami ..czyli stworzenie które pomaga przemienic sie w super-bohatera który bedzie chronił innych przed złem. W twoim przypatku bedzie to super-bohaterka Wilczyca . Napisała bym wiecej ale jest puzino i niemam czasu . Prosze o komętaz aby wiedziała czy mam pisac dalej i czy sie to komus spodobało Rozdział 2 * Rozalia* - Dlaczego ja ? - zapytałam nierozumiejąc - Ponieważ zostałas wybrana . A teraz prosze załóż ten naszyjnik - Odpowiedziała pawna siebie Kwami Podczas gdy ja zakładałam naszyjnik Ora sie rozejrzała. Na jej mince morzna było zauwarzyc zdziwienie - Cmętarz ? Co ty robisz na cmętarzu ? - zapytała Udało mi sie zapiąć naszyjnik . Jak tylko to zrobiłam naszyjnik stał sie srebny a po rysach niebyło nawet śladu - Ten naszyjnik to Miraculum Wilka - odrazu zaczeła wyjaśniac Podczas gdy ona muwiła zaczełys my iść w strone kaplicy - ...A twoją super mocą jest kamuflaż dzieki niej będziesz niewidzialna niewidziałna , tylko że gdy jej uzyjesz będziesz niała 5 nimut przed przemienienie sie w siebie .Po wiadomi cie o tym pikający medalik i znikające rysy. Weszłysmy do kaplicy przednami stały pudła niektóre podpisane np.: książki,ubranie itd. w kącie stał materac a namim poduszka i koc . -Mieszkasz tu ? - zapytała zdziwiona -Tak jestem sierotą- powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach -ejjej niepłacz opowiesz mi ?- poprosiła Lekko pokiałam głową i otarłam łzy - Niemam ojca odkąt pamietam urodziłam sie w polsce w wieku 5 lat ze wzgledu na prace mamy przeprowadziłam sie do włoch gdy miałam 7 lat przeprowadziłysimy się do Hiszpani gdzie umarła - zaczełam płakać - po jej pogrzebie powierzono mi prawnego opiekuna. wysłał minie do szkoły z internatem jednak po miesiącu mnie wyzucono (z nieznanych nawet mi powodłów ) a jego juz niebyło zostawił mnie w Hiszpani - Ora podała mi husteczke i sie domnie przytuliła czego brakowało mi od bardzo dawna . - Niepłacz - i usimiechając sie domnie powiedziała - na mnie zawsze mozesz liczyc Otarłam łzy i spojzałam na nią z lekkim usimiechem - Dziękuję *narrator* Od tamtego dnia dziewczynka częsciej się uśmiechała , stała sie bardziej samodzielna . Zaczeła pomagac w pewnym hotelu aby miec co jeść , Gdyby nie Ora prawdopodobnie lezała we łzach w ciemnym pomieszczeniu jakim była kaplica samotna ,zapomniana wiewiadomo doczego by mogło dojsc . Swoją kwami traktowała jak siostre , bardzo bliską dla niej osobe. Lipiec minoł na treningach ze zwgledu na młody wiek dziewczynki wstrzymały się z dolączeniem do grona super bohaterów .Jednak nie wiedziały ze ktos je obserwuje.. Jednego z sierpniowych upalnych dni Roo siedziała w kafejce czekając na zamuwienie w tedy podeszła do niej jakaś elegancko ubrana kobieta o długich włosach spiętych w koka na koszulce mozna było zauważyc broszke z głową lwa. Rozalia* Siedziąłam wygodnie na krzesle przy stoliku idealnym do potajemnego rozmawiania z Orą .Zamuwiłam miskę owoców abym i ja i ona coś zjadły moja kwami jadła owoce co mnie zdziwiło bo przeciesz jest wilkiem. Siedziałysmy tak przez pare minut gdy podezła domnie pewna kobieta... Rozdział 3 Mam nadzie je ze sie podoba wiem ze wszystko brzmi tak jakoś naciąganie ale w każdym opowiadaniu jest rozdział który nam sie niepodoba . :) Moze kolejny rozdziął wyjdzie mi bardziej interesująco :) *Rozalia* Owa pani usiadła na przeciwko minie.Widząc moją zaniepokojoną twarz uśmiechneła się do mnie. - Dziendobry jak się masz ? - zapytała -D..Dziendobry ..w..wporządku - odpowiedziałam niepewnie - znamy się ? - Nie nieznamy. Nazywam sie Amada León ( niemiałam pomysłu na nazwiako więc po polsku to bedzie Amada Lew :) ) -przedstawiła się - obserwowałam cie przez pare dni i uznałam ze nadajesz sie do szkoły w której jestem dyrektorką - Naprawde - była to dla mnie wielka szansa na wyprostowanie życia - Tak - za śmiała sie - potrzebna mi tylko zgoda twoja i twoich rodziców - posmutniała najwyraziniej zobaczyła moją mine - czemu jestes smutna ? Przectawiłam jej moje sprawy rodzinne. Coś sprawiło że miałam do niej wielkie zaufanie - Zamuwienie dla panienki - powiedział kelner podając mi dużą miske owoców Kiwnełam głową na znak podziękowania - W takim razie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie abys sie uczyła - kontynułowała rozmowe - musisz sie tylko zgodzic Popatrzyłam na jej twarz . Niebieskie oczy wpatrzone były w muj naszyjnik - Piękny naszyjnik . To jakas pamiątka ? - zapytała nagle - yy.yyy...T..Tak - powiedziałam zestresowana * Dyrektorka * Diewczynka przed którą siedziałam obserwowałam od tygodnia.Gdy tylko Leo wyczuł obudzenie się Miraculum zaczełam poszukiwania niespodzie wałam sie ze kolejnym bohaterem miała zostac 9 letnia dziewczynka.Obserwowałam ją przez cały czas czekając na odpowiedni momęt . Gdy tylko zorientowałam sie ze przed oczami mam sierote wiedziałam ze to ułatwi sprawe jej szkolenia i nauki postanowiłam że wezme ją pod skrzydła szkoły. Zestresowana dziewczynka zaczeła jeść owoce Pujdziesz ze mną ? zaprowadze cie do szkoły - powiedziałam usmiechając sie do niej Zgodziła się . Wstałysmy od stolika i skierowałyśmy sie w strone rynku - Co to za szkoła ? - zapytała -wiesz co to internat ?- odpowiedziałam pytaniem . Pokiwała potakująco głową - To bardzo przypominająca internat Szłyśmy tak przez 10 minut powoli zaczeła sie ściemniac -Wiesz co to Miraculum ?- zaryzykowałam .Popatrzyła namnie ze stresowana - mnie możesz powiedzieć - starałam sie ja przekonac by mi wyznała tajemnice - T..Tak - usłyszałam * Rozalia * Niewiedziałam jak ale ta pani wiedziała o mojej tajemnicy.Chodziłyśmy jeszcze przez 5 minut a ona opowiedziała mi o Kwami ,Miraculum i o szkole do której miałam uczęszczać i mieszkac .Prywatna Szkoła "dla bohaterów Kwami" *Narrator* Kobieta zaprowadziła dziewczynke do zaułka ( ciekawie to brzmi) w tedy z torby dyrektorki wyleciło pewne stworzonko przypomnające lwa . Oboje dotkneli sciany wypowiadając jakieś słowo, którego Rozalia niezrozumiała Wtedy ściana sie otworzyła (magija ) a one weszły do środka Mam nadzieje że jeszcze dziś uda mi śię napisać cz 4 . Licze ze sie spodobało :) Piszcie w komentarzach jak napisze jakieś niezrozuniałe słowo to to napisze je poprawie :) (ja i moja ortografia sie niedogadujemy ) Rozdział 4 3 częsci w jeden dzień musi mi się naprawde nudzic :) *Rozalia* Szłam za kobietom która oprowadzała mnie po szkole.Ta " instytucja" nauczania była podzielona na trzy część : * pierwszą zajmowały sale lekcyjne ,stołówka i gabinet dyrektorki *drugą pokoje uczniów i niektórych nauczycieli z łazienkami ,toaletami *trzecią sale gimnastyczne i szkoleniowe oraz szatnie Dyrektorka zaprowadziła mnie do mojego pokoju gdzie mnie zostawiła abym sie rozgościła. *Narrator* Mijały miesiące a Rozalia stawała sie coraz mądrzejsza a sposub mysilenia pomugł jej przeskoczyc o klase wyżej. gdy wkonicu ukoniczyła 10 lat zaczeła trenowac jako Wilczyca . *Rozalia* - Dobrze Roo - zaczeła dyrektorka przed salą - przemień się i zaczynamy Uśmiechnełam sie i spojrzałam na Ore też niemogła sie doczekac - Ora pokaż kły !! - krzyknełam mając na mysili aby mnie przenieniła Ora weszła do naszyjnika.Na mojej twarzy pojawiła sie biała maska z niebieską rysą przechodzącą przez prawe oko na głowie wilcze uszy takze białe a moje rozpuszczone włosy ułożyły sie w taki sposub aby zasłaniac moje prawdziwe uszy . Ubrana byłam w całkie biały kombinezon miałam takze puszysty nie za krutki ogon wilka.Na plecach pojawił się dośc dziwny miecz. Naszyjnik był cały czarny a na medaliku pojawiły sie pięc niebieskich rys, łancuszek który zazwyczaj wiśiał luzino na mojej szyji teraz przylegał do niej niczym obrorza.Muj uśmiech zdobiły lekko wydłużone kły (jak u wampira :) ) Weszłyśmy do jakiegos pomieszczenia w którym stała maszyna która miała sprawdzić jakie posiadam zdolności(Tak wymysiliłam sobie maszyne która to potrafi ).Po wszystkim podeszła do mnie dyrektorka - Czyli twoją bronią jest ten wilczy miecz ,super moc to kamuflaz ,masz wyczulony węch i słuch - wymieniała- jestes super szybka co ułatwia ci poruszanie się pomiędzy duzymi odległościami i ...łapanie Akumy !- ostatnie słowo powiedziała z zachwytem - Co to jest Akuma ? -zapytałam -Akuma to stwożenie zaniechyszczone złą energią swojego pana -zaczeła Dowiedziałam sie tagrze dużo o 7 miraculum które były wazniejsze od pozostałych w tym najwazniejszych 2 Mraculum Biedronki i Czrnego kota. - Umiejętnośc łapania akumy jest bardzo żatka oprucz ciebie w naszej szkole jest jeszcze jedna bohaterka ktura to potrafi-zakoniczył Wieczorem połozyłam się na łóżko. - Niemoge sie doczekac pierwszej misji - powiedziałam do Ory- chciasz się troche denerwuje -Napewno soooooooooooooobie poradzisz - powiedziała ziewając . Niemusiąłam długo czekac na muj pierwszy raz , na ulicach Madrytu pojawił się super-złoczynica.. Mam nadzieje że sie podobało . przepraszam za ortografie (znowu) :) Rozdział 5 *Rozalia* Stałam na jednym z dachów rozglądając się do okoła . Powiedziano mi że będe miec partnera. Nie wiedząc co mam zrobic czekałam i wypatrywałam złoczynicy. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą dziwięk kroków natychmiast się odwruciłam - Witam białą panienke - powiedział usmiechając sie do mnie Chłopak miał na twarz brązową maske z głowy wystawały mu uszy niedziwiedzia. Ubranybył w Btązowy struj, u pasa miał dwa sztylet i ten ogonek ( jak słodko tylko sobie wyobrazcie ten ogonek misia XD ). Był ode mnie znacznie wyższ wyglądał na osobe o 2 lata starszą ode mnie . - Jestem Niedźwiedź - przectawił się - Wilczyca -odpowedziałam Nidźwieź* Powiedziano mi o nowej partnerce byłem zadowolony partner który mi towazyszył zupełnie nierozumiał co do niego miówiłem aż miałem dość. Gdy w koncu ją dostrzegłem stała na krawędzi dach i się rozglądała,pewnie na mnie czekała . Gdy znalazłem się na owym dachu zaczełm jak najciszej do niej podejsc ale jak tylko zrobiłem dwa kraki w jej strone odwrciła się . Patrzyłem na zpewnością młodszą ode mnie dziewczyne przebraną w struj wilka musze przyznac ze wyglądała w nim pięknie i uroczo ( :) ) Narrator* Ruszyli na poszukiwanie ofiary akumy . Skakali po dachach gdy nagle pojawił sie dziwnie ubrany człowiek przypominający klauna (nie napisze że z zarogu bo go niema :) ) Rozalia* Stanełam patrząc się na dziwną postać szybko dostrzegłam wyróżniający się nos na jedo twarz - Hej prze pana! cyrk w tamtą strone - usłyszałam głos mojego toważysza - Jestem Payaso ( po hiszpanisku klaun ) dla was pan Payaso - Powiedział zdenerwowany - oddajcie mi swoje Miraculum a ja wam nic niezrobie -obiecywał dość nie przekonywująco poczym nas zaatakował - Wiesz co masz robić ? - zapytał na co ja kiwnełam głową poczym zaczeła się walka *Niedźwiedź* Walka trwała dość długo aż zaczołem się nudzić gdy straciłem z oczu Wilczyce zdenerwowany że dopuściłem aby jej coś się stało straciłem koncentracje a ten ponury klaun mnie udeżył *Rozalia* Walka się przeciągła, gdy Payaso zajoł się niedźwiedziem zdecydowałam się użyć super- mocy - Kamuflaż!!-powiedziałam łapiąc się za medalik prawą ręką a lewą zrobiłam ruch z góry na dół stając się niewidzialna. Gdy spojżałam na walczących Niedźwiedź już leżał a ten pajac się doniego zbiżał. Zaczełam biec ,skoczyłam na niego od tyłu. Przewrucił się pod moim ciężarem niewiedząc co się stało próbowałwstac ale ja nadal na nim stałam *Niedźwiedź* widok upadającego klałna rozbawił mnie do łez wyglądało to tak jakby się potkną,( wyobraźcie to sobie jakis gosciu nawas idzie i nagle się potyka upadając na tważ XD ) fakt ze niemugł wstać jeszcze bardziej mnie rozbawił - mugłbys przestac się śmiac i mi pomuc - usłyszałem głos Wilczycy *Rozalia* Śmiał sie do rozpuku i nadal by się śmiał gdybym mu nie przerwała - Mugłbyś przestac się śmiac i mi pomuc -powiedziałam znudzona jego zachowaniem nie zastanawiałam się jak to wyglądało z jego perspektywy. Zaczoł się rozglądac niewiedząc co się stało. - Przed tobą byłbys tak miły i zabrał mu nos ( jak to brzmi XD)- powiedziałam - Jasne -muwiąc to wzioł nos klałna ( XD) - ale gdzie ... Zanim dokoniczył zdanie stałam się znowu widzialna - aha - zaczoł się śmiac- a ja myślałem ze sie potknoł -spojzał na złoczynice Spojrzałam się na Payaso który leżał teraz na ziemi wykoniczony prubami podniesienia się .Także zaczełam się śmiac.Mineło 5 minut zanim oboje się ogarneliśmy - Potrafisz oczyścic akume ? - zapytał mnie powarznie - Tak - odpowiedziałam uśmichając się do niego Niedźwiedź* Gdy oczysciła akume jej miraculum zaczeło pikac - Musze się zbierac- powiedziała odwracając sie , nawet niezdążyłem się pożegnac juz jej niebyło Jezeli ktoś się zastanawia cz w moim opowiadaniu pojawi się Biedronka i Czarny kot odrazu odpowiem że tak tylko abyście zrozumiel sytułacje musze opowiadac co stało się wczesniej mam nadzieje ze was nie zanudziłam i nie zanudze do tego czasu . mam nadzieje ze się podobało cz 6 pojawi się albo dziś albo jutro jeszcze niewiem a i jeżeli chcecie abym nazywała część to napiszcie w komentarzach i poraz kolejny przepraszam za ortografie :) Rozdział 6 Miłego czytania :) *Narrator * Minoł rok podczs którego dziewczyna stawała się coraz silniejsza na misjach dawała z siebie wszystko . Zapanowała nad super mocą teraz po jej uzyci mogła swobodnie to się pojawiac to znikac .Zaczeła tagże zauwarzac ze Niedźwiedzi zaczol coś doniej czuć ,jednak niezwracała za bardzo na to uwagi traktowała go jak dobrego przyjaciela i świetnego partnera . *Rozalia* Dyrektorka zawołała mnie do siebie . Gdy zajełam wyznaczone mi miejsce zaczeła -Roo posłuchaj dostaliśmy wiadomość że Czarny Wrubel znalazł ofiarę w małym miasteczku niedaleko Madrytu.Ty i twój partner spotkacie sie tam i zostaniecie az sprawa sie nie rozwiąze zrozumiałaś? - powiedziała - Oczywiście- odpowiedziałam Mineły dwa dni i wyjechałam z Madrytu. Rozmyślałam nad misją dlaczego dyrektorka powieżyła ją mi i jemu niemógł sie tym zając ktoś inny . Podróż mineła dość spokojnie za oknem pojazdu rozpośćierał sie cudowny widok w który byłam wpatrzona.Mysilałam o mamie i o tym jak bardzo za nią tęskniłam.Gdy pomoim policzku zaczeły spływac łzy usłyszałam komunikat o przystanku na którym miałam wysiąść.Wziełam bagaż i wyszłam z pociągu, Ora spała w mojej torebce niechcąc jej obudzic wyjełam karteczke z adresem hotelu w którym miałam się zatrzymać . Byłam ciekawa czy Niedźwiedź już sie zakwaterował . Po pietnastu minutach byłam już w moim pokoju, zostawiłam bagaż na łóżku i obudziłam Ore - Obudzi się jesteśmy na miejscu - mówiłam szturchając ją - Już...Już nieśpie -mówiła prze sen -Ora wstawaj - szturchnełam ją nieco mocniej a by się obydziła Po paru minutach już byłam na dachu przemieniona w Wilczyce wypatrywałam Niedźwiedźa . - A więc już jesteś -odwruciłam się a on się uśmiechną -Tak - odpowiedziałam mu krutko - i co widziałeś coś ? -Nie - powiedział ze smutkiem - najwyraziniej nasz pobyt tu się nie co przedłuży - uśniechął sie Postanowiliś my sie rozdzielić i korzystac z "wakacji" Odmieniłam się a potem spacerowalam po rynku oglądając stoiska gdzy nagle na kogoś wpadłam - Przepraszam ...- popatrzyłam na twarz osoby na którą wpadłam . Poczułam się jagby ktoś przekuł moje serce szpilką w kształcie serca , które nie wiedząc czemu zaczeło bic coraz szybciej. Jego brązowo-pomaraniczowe oczy patrzyły się namnie - Nie to moja wina -wyprostowal mnie i puscił - Mam na imie Nataniel a ty ? - Ja ..nazywam sie ..Rozalia ..- wydukałam wciąż patrzac się na jego twarz. Nataniel był odennie znacznie wyższy i pewnie troche starszy . -Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział . Gdy chciąłam sie troche cofnąci aby mugł przejść potknełam głupia się o własne nogi i właśnie miałam upasci gdy złapał mnie za rękę i pomógł odzyskać równowagę - Dzi..dzi...dziękuje-zaczełam się jąkac Po paru minutach patrzyłam jak odchodzi . Zaczeło się robić puzino więc wruciłam do hotelu. - Ora co się stało ? - zapytałam wciąż mysiląc o Natanielu - Moja 11 letnia dziewczynka się zakochała - zaśmiała się moja Kwami -Ale to nie możliwe i wogule bez sensu przeciez jak tylko skoncze misje bede musiała wyjechac - stwierdziłam fakty - Moja kochana z miłością nie wygrasz -stwierdziła Mineło pare dni az w konicu pojawił sie super złoczynica z zamiarem zatopienia całego miasteczka.Ja i Nidziwiedz odrazu ruszyliś do misji . Niewiem kiedy ani gdzie ale rozdzieliłam się z nim, pomagałam mieszkanicom dostac sie na suchy dach . Wkonicu mnie znalaz nie miałam wyboru musiałam walczyc choc niewiedziałam jak poradze sobie bez partnera. - Kanuflaż - uzyłam super mocy walczyłam z nim przez 4 minuty bez skutecznie a Niedźwiedźia nigdzie nie było .Udało mu się mnie złapac naszczeście nie widząc mnie nie wiedział gdzie mam miraculum. Zdenerwowany wrzucił mnie do wody ,nie zdąrzyłam złapać powietrza. Zostałam wrzucona ze zbyt dużą siłą aby wypłynąć na powieszsznie . Ostatnie co usłyszałam to głośny plusk i widziałam jak Ora wypływa na powieszchnie . Zemdlałam mam nadzieje że się podoba :) Rozdział 7 *Niedźwiedź* Nie zauwarzyłem kiedy znikła mi z oczu .Pomagałem mieszkanicom wydostac sie z wody a następnie zanosiłem na dach .Szukałem jej w ten sposub przez 10 minut .Nagle usłyszałem głosny plusk. Natychmiast pobiegłem w tamtą strone a ze nikt się nie wynurzał wskoczyłem do wody . Starałem nie zamknąc oczu aby zobaczyc kto wpadł do wody . Ujrzałem dziewczyne o ciemno brązowych włosach ubraną w niebieską koszulkę i czarne spodnie oraz buty. Miała zamknięte oczy a z ust wylatywały bębelki powietrza.Wyglądało na to że ktoś wrzyucił ją do wody. Gdy już mysilałem że nieuda mi się jej na czas chwycic za rękę ~Udało się ~ powiedziełem sobie w myślach Gdy się wynurzyliśmy poszukałem miejsca na kryjówkę mówiąc szczerze to tego nie przemyślałem, weszłem do dużego pomieszczenia gdzie położyłem jąna jeszcze suchej podłodze sprawdziłem puls na szczeście tylko zemdlała.Zaczełem delikatnie naciskac na jej klatke piersiową aby wyktusiła wode . W tej chwili sie przenieniłem -Nie zapomniałeś o czyms-powiedział mój Kwami - ech Sopo - spojrzałem na niego- nie wygłupiaj się nie zrobie tego Nie mineła minuta gdy dziewczyna otworzyła oczy . Moje Kwami natychmiast się schowało - Gdzie ja jestem - powiedziała kaszląc *Rozalia* Usiadłam i zaczełam się rozglądac . Byłam w dużym pomieszczeniu bez mebli z dużymi oknami -Wszystko w porzątku - usłyszłam głos Spojrzałam w kierunku chłopaka który najpewniej mnie uratował . -T...Tak- zaczełam się jąkac poniewarz przedemną stał chłopak który mi się podobał . Wtedy poczułam coś zimnego a zarazem mokrego, wody przybywało coraz więcej *Ora* Wypłynełam na powieszchnie mysiląc że Roo zrobi tak samo. Niestety straciła przytomność a ja niemogłam nic zrobić wtedy zobaczyłam Niedźwiedźa który po chwili wpatrywania sie w wode wskoczył . Po paru jakims czasie się wynuzyli.Ten debil chyba zapomniał że wody nie ubywało bo wszedł do jakiegoś budunku. Wleciałam zanim nechcąc stracic dziewczyny z oczu. Gdy się przemienił niewiedziałam co myśleć, tak bardzo sie ucieszułam ze ledwo powstrzymałam sie od pisku To Nataniel był Niedźwiedziem co oznaczało że Roo zakochała się w swoim Partnerze. *Nataniel* Wody przybywało a ja niewiedziałem co robic po mojej głowie krążyły mysili czy powiedzieć dziewczynie którą wcześniej poznałem przez przypadek że jestem super bohaterem czy może powiedziec jej ze zaraz wruce, przemienić się i ją uratować pod postacią Niedźwiedźa .Tym czasem wody było coraz więcej . - Rozalio - zaczołem podjąwszy decyzję Mam nadzieje że się podoba :) a i zapomniałam wyjaśnić - Czarny Wrubel to taka kopia WC tylko że zamieszkuje Hiszpanie i jego celem jest zdobycie wszystkich Miraculum na całym świecie zaczynając od Hiszpani :) do zobaczenia w kolejnej część :) Rozdział 8 O jejku niedawno zaczełam pisać i już cz 8 , jak ten czas szybko leci no nic miłego czytania :) *Rozalia* Nie wiedziałam co robic, nadal byłam osłabiona a wody przybywało. Byliśmy w sytułacji bez wyjścia ,no chyba że się przenienie jednak nigdzie nie widziałam Ory co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało sytułacje a woda ciągle się podnosiła. Spojrzałm na niego był zamysilony -Rozalio- nagle powiedział - yy..yy czy..słyszłaś .. o super...bohaterach .? Przez moją głowe przebiegły dziwne mysili. Co jeżeli wie że jestem Wilczycą ? A jeżeli on jest miejscowym super-bohaterem ? -T.Tak- zaczełam jąkając się - a...a co ? - Wiesz .. bo ja...my jesteśmy w trudnej sytułacji wiec ..ja ..zdecydowałem .. się ..tobie..- mówił -Weś przestani paplać i przejć do konkretu - usłyszałam dziwny głosik z za jego pleców Spojrzałam na niego drapał się po głowie. Wtedy z za niego wyleciało małe stwozonko przy pominające misia.Bez wątpiena było to Kwami a ja sobie usiwiadomiłam że stoje przed Niedźwiedziem. - Dziendobry- powiedział- mam na imie Sopo Popatrzyłam się na Nataniela, który usmiechał się nerwowo -Dziendobry - przywitałam się uśmiechając do stworzątka *Nataniel* Przemieniłem się i rozbiłem okno złapałem Rozalie i weszłem na dach.Rozglądałem się za Wilczycą nagle usłyszałem niezrozumiałe słowa. - Mówiłaś coś ? - odwruciłem się i popatrzyłem na siedzącą dziewczyne - co ? .. Nie.. nic - odpowiedziała- wypatrujesz kogoś ? - Tak . Mojej partnerki Wilczycy - odpowiedziałem - rozdzieliliśmy się i niewiem co się z nią dzieje - Czujesz coś do niej - zdziwiem się na to pytanie ale przeciesz rozmawiałem z dziewczyną -No wiesz - zaczołem czerwieniąc się - ja i Wilczyca jesteśmy partnerami od dłuższego czasu... *Rozalia* Gdy patrzył się w dal podleciała do mnie Ora - Wiesz jak się martwiłam - powiedziałam - Mówiłaś coś ? - nadle zapytał - Co ? Nie nic - odpowiedziałam - wypatrujesz kogoś ?- szybko zapytałam aby zmienic temat Po krótkiej rozmowie zapytałam co czuje do Wilczycy modląc się aby niczego nie podejrzewał Mówił że jestem intelgętna, mądra,sprytna, śliczna ,urocza itd .Opisując to wszystko krutko i szybko - Kocham ją - wyznał - nieinteresuje mnie to że jest o 2 lata młodsza czuje ze kocham ją -Wiesz tak troche mi głupio - powiedziałam - Co ? dlaczego ? - zapytał - Bo ty się zakochałeś ze względu na jej charakter i taka jaka jest niewiedząc nawet jak wygląda - powiedzałam rumiejąc sie - A ja zakochałam się w tobie jak tylko cie zobaczyłam i jeszcze mnie uratowałeś - Czemu mi to mówisz ? - zapytał rumiejąc się jeszcze mocniej niż ja - No bo owiele łatwiej jest komus wyznac co się do niego czuje gdy on wyzna pierwszy - powiedziałam spuszczając wzrok . - Zaraz ..chcesz przesto powiedzieć że ... przepraszam za ortografie :) cieszę się że ktos to czyta :) :) Rozdział 9 *Nataniel * Pokiwała potwierdzając to co miałem na myśli.Poczułem się jak głupek przedchwilą powiedziałem wprost dziewczynie że ją kocham . Nagle za niej wyleciała mała istotka - Jestem Ora - zawołała radośnie przedstawiając sie -Cz..czesc - powiedziałem widząc jej Kwami Nagle usłyszałem radosny śmiech dziewczyny *Rozalia* Zrobił się cały czerwony, niemogłam powstrzymac śmiechu .Po jakimś czasie oboje szukaliśmy super-złoczynice , który zatopił prawie całkowice miasteczko. - Tam jest - usłyszałam Walka się zaczeła z łatwością go pokonaliśmy poczym złapałam akume zamieniając ją w słodkiego wróbelka . Woda zaczeła ubywac aż wkonicu niezostała nawet kałuża. Pomogliśmy mieszkanicom zejść z dachów . Nastepnego dnia wsiedliśmy razem do pociągu.Gdy zajesiśmy miejsca w przedziale Nataniel zamkną drzwi,poczym usiadł obok mnie . Po dość krótkiej rozmowie najwyraziniej niemógł się powstrzymac poniewarz minie pocałował. To był delikatny napoczątku niezbyt namiętny pocałunek ,który szybko odwzajemniłam . -Zechcesz byc moją dziewczyną - zapytał podając mi niewielki niebieski pierścionek -Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam poczym pocałowałam go w policzek a on wsunoł mi pierścionek na palec prawej ręki Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło .Zdecydowałam sie zrobić sobie pasemko na grzywce , którą miałam po lewej stronie twarzy a która sięgała mi do ramienia, a teraz zdobiło ją niebieskie pasemko.Jednak coś było nie tak zakażdym razem gdy się przemieniałam pasemko znikało. - To dlatego że gdy pierwszy raz zamieniłaś się w Wilczyce niemiałaś go więc znika ponieważ niejest częścią kostjumu - tłumaczyła Ora Przynajmniej miałam jakieś alibi , które mogło tłumaczyc wrazie czego że nie jesetem super bohaterką . *Narrator* Przez kolejny rok dziewczyna przykładała się do nauki co sprawiło że przeskoczyła kilka klas nauczyła sie języka francuskiego i panowała nad czasem przemiany po użyciu super -moc (załuszmy że się tak da ).Nataniel niepozostawał w tyle co zaowocowało tym że razem zdali Mature (A co niewolno im ,ja nie zabraniam ). Po zdanej maturze Rozali pozwolono na zmiane imienia .Prawnie nazywała sie teraz Roo Hisui. (wiem troche puzino ujawniłam jej nazwisko ) Jednak była tylko jedna osoba ktura miała prawo na nazywanie ją Rozalią a mianowicie był to jej prawny opiekun .,którego nienawidziła owiele bardziej od poprzedniego imienia. Pewnego dnia Dyrektorka wezwała ją do siebie Mam nadzieje ze się podobało ten rozdział niezabardzo mi wyszedł Rozdział 10 *Roo*(teraz tak ma na imie (: ) -Nierozumiem jak to wyjechac do Paryża i to bez Niedźwiedzia ?- niewierzyłam własnym uszom -Posłuchaj Władca Ciem staje się coraz silniejszy obawiam się ze Biedronka i Czarny kot nieporadzą sobie jeżeli nie poznają swojej tozsamości rozumiesz ? - zaczeła wyjasniac poraz kolejny - Jeżeli dowiedzą sie kim są bedą w stanie chronić się nawzajem. Twoją misją jest dowiedenie sie kim są i sprawienie aby się dowiedzieli . Jedyny haczyk jest taki że niemogą się o tobie dowiedziec a Niedźwiedź tylko utrudni ci misje dlatego jedziesz bez niego -Ale -prubowałam zaprotestowac -Roo masz 13 lat poradzisz sobie -kontynułowała - Będziesz uczęszczac do szkoły (co dobiero ją skoniczyła XD )biorąc udział w specjalny projekcie nauczania .Jako osoba która zdała Mature będziesz pomagała uczniom z przedmiotami których nie rozumieją a czasami prowadziła lekcje - pokiwałam głową - a do jakiej szkoły bedę uczęszczać ? - zapytałam -Do College Francoise Dupont -odpowiedziała kobieta - Ale przeciesz ta szkoła nie jest przeznaczona dla majej grupy wiekowej- Nadal starałam sie wykręcic - Wiem jednak jestes od nich w sposub naukawy mądrzejsza - uśmiechneła sie - Twoją opiekunką w czase pobytu w Paryżu będzię pani Ganczo , a teraz idzi sie pakować wyjerzdzasz jutro popołudniu Wyszłam z gabinetu i skierowałam się w strone części szkoły , w której znajdowały się pokoje . Właśnie miałam wejść do pokoju gdy poczułam czyjąś ręke na ranieniu - Już wszystko wiem -przytulił mnie - chciąłbym ci pomuc byc tam z tobą będę tensknic -Ja też -westchnełam - musze zacząć się pakować Weszłam do pokoju -Jak ja wytrzymam bez Nataniela - myślałam na głos - Bedziesz musiała skupić sie na misji - odpowiedziała Ora wracając do jedzenia banana - Masz rację - zaczełam się pakować *Narrator * Następnego dnia dziewczyna siedziała na swoim miejscu w samolocie obok niej siedziała jej jasnowłosa opiekunka która przeglądała czasopismo. Lot miał trwać 4 godziny Wszystkim Zycze wesołego jajka :) Rozdział 11 Miłego czytania :) *Roo* Podążałam za opiekunką oglądając się po okolicy , Gdy weszłyśmy do mieszkania które wyporzyczyła szkoła na czas mojej misji odrazu udałam się do pokoju. Zostawiłam bagaż przy biurku i położyłam sie na łóżku wykoniczona podróżą.Już zasypiałam gdy do pokoju weszła Pani Ganczo ( chyba musze wymyśleć jej imie jekieś pomysły ? ) - Oto twoje podręczniki -powiedziała usimiechając się- lepiej je przejrzyj - dobrze - usiadłam wzdychając Podniosłam się i wziełam odniej tone podręczników, których i tak niemiałam zamiaru używac.Połozyłam je na blacie biurka . -Miłego wieczoru - powiedziała wychodząc Wtedy ponownie walnełam się na łóżko -Powinnaś przejrzec te podręczniki - Powiedziała śmiejąc się - Musze ?- zaptałam zrezygnowana i zmęczona całym dniem - widzisz ile tego ? -Roo chyba chcesz jutro zrobic dobre wrarzenie -powiedziała - pamiętasz chyba ze idziesz do szkoły gdzie uczniowie sa starsi od ciebie ? -eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - z moich ust wydobył sie dziwięk znudzenia i niechcienia - Roo!!! - Dobra...Ale mi pomorzesz Lerzałam na łóżku a ona mi podawała książki a te kture już przejżałam okładała na biurko . Następnego dnia wstałam o 6:45 umyłam sie i ubrałam w niebieską koszulke i czarną bluze ,kturej nie zapiełam spodnie i buty tego samego koloru. Ora pomogła mi sie uczesac w kucyka ,który był zawiązany dość wysoko aby dać efekt elegancj ,równoczesnie zostawiając grzywkę z niebieskim pasemkiem. Założyłam przez ramie niewielką białą torebke w kturej mogła schować sie Ora. Gotowa zeszłam na śniadanie , podczas którego przeglądałam plamy szkoły ( skąd ona je miała) gdy zjadłam miałam jeszcze 15 minut do początku lekcji. Gdy wchodziłam do szkoły jej uczniowie patrzyli sie namnie jak na jakąś małolate która pomyliła szkoły . Zapukałam do dzwi dyrektora -Prosze wejść - usłyszałam zaprosenie Weszłam do środka .Zobaczyłam człowieka który wpatrywał się w papiery lezące na biurku -Dziendobry - przywitałam sie - ja w sprawie projektu naucznia - Dziendobry -spojżał na mnie - a ty nie jesteś przypatkiem zamłoda na kogos kto zdał mature ? - Tak jestem (Fineasz i Ferb XD)-powiedziałam - oto papiery *Marinette* Pierwszy raz od wieków się nie spuziniłam .Razem z Alyą zajełysmy swoje miejsca . Po 5 minutach wpatrywania sie na Adriena znaczy lekcji do klasy weszła dziewczynka . -A tak zapomniałam wam powiedziec o projekcie w którym wzieła udział nasza szkoła ( co za wychowawczyni )-po tych słowach wszystko nam wytłumaczyła Wszyscy wpatrywalismy sie w napewno młodszą od nas dziewczynke niewierzac ze zdała mature Podeszła do nauczycielki i rozmawiała z nią krótko - Czy moge ..-niedokoniczyła -ależ oczywiscie - zgodziła się nauczycielka W tym momęcie stałosie cos nie prawdopodobnego dziewczynka uśmiechneła sie obeszła biurko poczym usiadła na nim niczym na krzesile nikt niemugł powstrzymac sie od śmiechu , mina naszej wychowawczyni była niezapomniana . - Cześć -zaczeła- Nazywam się Roo Hisui i niedawno zdałam mature ,wybrano mnie do tego projektu abym pomagała wam w nauce . Wrazie potrzeby prosze poprosic mnie o pomoc po nieważ niezamiezam wam na siłe pomagać(...)- Wstała z biurka i usimiechneła sie - dziękuje za zachowanie ciszy Gdy usłyszałam ostatnie słowa zorjętowałam się ze podczas jej przemuwienia nikt nieodezwał sie nawet słowem . Jak ona to zrobiła ? *Adrien* Zaczeła isc w strone pustego miejsca w sali gdy zobaczyłem ze Chloe wystawiła noge ,zanim zdążyłem zatrzymać Roo ona zgrabni przeskoczyła nad nogą Chloe obracając sie w strone nauczycielki - Niech pani kontynułuje lekcje - powiedziała poczym poszła zająć miejsce w sali Popatrzyłem na blądynke najpierw zaskoczona obrotem sytułacji teraz odprowadzała jaą wzrokiem pełnym złość przepraszam za ortografie :) w komentarzach napiszcie pomysły na imie dla opiekunki a ja wybiore to które powtarza się najwięcej albo mi sie spodoba :) Rozdział 12 *Roo* Wstałam i zaczełam iść w kierunku pustego miejsca gdy zauwarzyłam noge blondynki z pierwszej ławki . -Niech pani kontynułuje lekcje-powiedziałam przeskakując nad nogą dziewczyny odwracając sie w kierunku nauczycielki Zajełam miejsce i zaczełam słuchac co przerabiają. Mineło pare dni po których mysilałam ze nic już się nie wydaży.Siedziałam w ławce rozmysilając o misji gdy nagle usłyszałam krzyki.Spojrzałam w strone okna ,które właśnie rozbił super złoczynica . -Chloe ostatni raz nzwałaś moje warzywa z plesiniałe i zarobaczone !!!- krzyknął poczym złapał ja w ogromną łape przypominającą liście marchewki -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...POMOmmmmmmmmmmmmm - w tym momęcie włorzył jej do ust Bakłażan (nie mogłam sie powstrzymać XD ) Pochwili nikogo nie było w sali a warzywowy potwór zaczął kierowac się do centrum miasta . - Czas wkroczyc do akcji ? -zapytała Ora wylatując z mojej torebki -Pujdzie jak po maleśle - powiedziałam - Ora pokaż kły !! Kamuflaż !!! Pokonanie pana Ważywko (XD) zajeło i 10 minut potem postanowiłam pierw dowiedziec sie kim jest Czarny Kot.Gdy sie wreszcie przemienił moim oczom ukazał się Adrien Agreste, ucieszyłam sie ponieważ w czasie szkoły bedę mogła mieć na niego oko co ułatwi mi znacznie misje. To była nasza ostatnia lekcja więc wruciłam do domu - I jak ? - zapytała mnie opiekunka (zdecydowałam nadal czekac z wyborem jej imienia, nie spieszno mi :) ) -Świetnie -odpowiedziałam zachwycona kierując sie do pokoju Dwa dni puziniej miałam okazje dowiedzieć sie kim jest Biedronka.Po walce z kobietą w stroju Czerwonego Kapturka.Po wszystkim udałam sie do pokoju. - Czyli pobawisz się w swatkę -rozesmiała sie moja Kwami -Tak -powiedziałam oglądając mój pierscionek Juz wczesniej zauważyłam że Marinette kocha sie w Adrienie a Czarny kot w Biedronce -to niebedzie takie proste jak myślałam do zobaczenia w cz 13 :) Rozdział 13 *Roo* Mineło pół roku przez ten czas zdążyłam zaprzyjaźnić się z całą czwórką : Marinette, (dobrze to pisze prawda ?) Alya,Adrien i Nino. Jednak ilekroć prubowałam postawic ich w sytułacji idealnej coś szło nie tak. To Alya się wtrącała to ktoś inny albo ich miracula zaczeły pikać. Jednak nie mogłam sie poddać. Marinette poprosiła mnie o pomoc z Historią.Gdy szłyśmy ulicą razmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym z zarogu pojawiła sie dziwny chłopak . Miał on na sobie brązową zbroje do której zaliczał sie takze chełm zakrywający całą twarz oprócz oczu. Z pleców wystawały mu duże czarne skrzydła. Patrztyłam na niego niemogąc nic powiedzieć i zrobić patrzyłam sie tylko w jego oczy ,oczy które zawsze i wszędzie zozpoznam . -Roo uważaj -Marinette odepchneła mnie powodując ze ów chłopak złapał ją a nie mnie .- Uciekaj !! Zrobiłam jak kazała tyle że zamiast uciec pobiegłam do najblirzszego zaułka -Co teraz zrobisz ? - zapytała mnie - Nie mam wyboru musze się ujawnić -zdecydowałam - niech ja go tylko ... - Roo !!!- upomniała mnie -Ora pokaż kły !!! Weszłam na dach a następnie zawołałam - Kochanie !!-zaczełam mówic oczywiscie po hiszpanisku aby nikt niezrozumiał oczym rozmawiamy Odwrucił sie , pusicił dziewczyne która patrzyła sie namnie ze zdziwieniem w oczach jaj wyraziniej spodziewała sie kogos innego ( Kotku uratuj mnie ) i podleciał do mnie. Zaczeliśmy rozmawiac po hiszpanisku , wkońcu podał mi zaakumowaną rzecz gdy ja zobaczyłam zarumieniłam sie następnie oczysciłam jego akume poczym wrucił do postaci Niedźwiedzia .Usimiechnełam sie do Marinette poczym złapałam go za rękę i pobiegłam do domu -Tęskniłem kochana- na dziwięk tych słów dałam mu z liscia -Oni wiedzą co zrobiłes !! -powiedziałam zła na niego że dał sie zaakumować -Teraz juz tak - powiedział masując teraz czerwony policzek - A ty mu na to pozwoliłeś ? - powiedziałam do Sopo - yy..nooo..boooo...on niechciał mnie słuchać - tłumaczył sie jego Kwami - To nie jego wina - prubował go bronić -Masz racje - przyznałam a on sie usmiechął - WINA JEST TWOJA JAK I JEGO !!! -Roo uspokuj sie - prubował ostudzić moją wściekłość -Ide teraz do Marinette -powiedziałam spokojniej - a ty zastanów sie naco mnie narazieś bowiem Biedronka wie że Wilczyca jest w Paryżu. - idziemy Ora - powiedziałam do Kwami która kiwała główką na boki w strone chłopaków Mówiąc to wyszłam z domu Mam nadzieje ze sie podobało, spedziłam nad tym rozdziałem troche czasu :) do zobaczenia w następnej części :) Rozdział 14 *Marinette* Gdy zaczął wyciągać rękę w strone Roo nie wiedziałam co robić . Nie mogłam się przemienić a ta dziewczyna znieruchomiała. - Uważaj-krzyknełam odpychając ją co spowodowało że chłopak złapał mnie - Uciekaj -krzyknełam ponownie gdy już trzymał mnie za ramie. Na me słowa Roo kiwneła głową poczym pobiegła.Miałam nadzieje że pojawi się Czarny Kot.Dziwiłam się zachowaniem złoczynicy , nie niszczył miasta , nie groził mieszkanicom a nawet nie wydawał sie być wściekły tylko ...rozglądał się ? Wogule niezwracał na mnie uwagi tak jakby zapomniał że wogóle mnie trzyma. Nagle usłyszałam wyrazine lecz niezrozumiałe słowa na , których dziwięk skrzydlaty się odwrucił . Popatrzyłam sie w tym samym kierunku co on i ..zamurowało mnie. (naprawde kto cie zamurował ? ) Na dachu budynku przednami stała dziwna postać przypominająca Czarnego kota lecz niższa sylwetką przypominająca dziewczyne i była ubrana na biało. Na jej widok chłopak pusicił mnie i podleciał do niej. Mysilałam ze zaczną walczyc a oni... .rozmawiali i to w języku którego nierozumiałam.Podała jej cos a ona zrobiła szypki ruch reką . Nagle wyleciała dziwna Akuma (no bo to była akuma CW ) którą ona ..oczyściła ? W chwili w której znikneła skrzydlaty chłopak ubrany był w ..kostjum Niedziwiedzia ? (Znowu wyobrazicie sobie ten ogonek )Popatrzyła sie namnie i uśmiechneła złapała chłopaka z ręke i pobiegła bardzo szybko znikając mi z oczu. Szłam w strone domu rozmyślając o tej dziwnej postaci. Kim jest ? Nową super-bohaterką? Będzie z nami współpracowac? Czy Czarny kot przykleji się do niej a mnie zostawi w spokoju ? (XD chciała byś ) Od jak dawna jest w Paryżu ? Po mej głowie krązyły różne pytania , których ciąg przerwała Alya . - Hej Mari - teraz już szła obok mnie -Cześć Alya -odpowiadając Rozmawiałyśmy otym co zaszło.Przyjaciułka pokazała mi filmik na którym uwieczniła niezwykłą postac mówiąc że wstawi to na Biedrobloga . Gdy byłam w pokoju położyłam się na łóżko przytłoczona własnymi mysilami -Tikki kto to był ? - zapytałam wszystkowiedacej Kwami -Nie wiem (XD) Po południu usłyszałam krzyk mamy (onie cos się stało) zawiadamiający mnie o gościu -Roo?-zdziwiłam się -Miałam ci pomuc z Historiją -powiedziała uśmniechając się - zapomniałaś ? Rzeczywiscie po tej całej akcji zupełnie zapomniałam o tym . Do zobaczenia w rozdziale 15 :) Rozdział 15 *Roo* - I co ? - powiedziałam do niego gdy już wruciłam - Dzwonili ze szkoły - powiedział - mam wybur albo pomagam ci z projektem nauczania co oznacza że musze chodzic do szkoły albo wracam . -Co wybrałeś ? - Pomoge ci -usimechął sie - moje papiery zostaną dostarczone dyrektorowi jutro -To dobrze bo mi się przydasz - powiedziałam poczym go pocałowałam Następnego dnia siedziałam w klasie i zastanawiałam sie co zrobie jak sie zorientują ze wiem kim są . -Dziendobry - usłyszałam głos mojego chłopaka (jakims cudem wylondował w tej samej klasie co ona ciekawe dlaczego ? ) Cała klasa sie popatrzyła na brązowo-pomaraniczowookiego(jak to napisać ? )a Chloe natychmiast sie na niego rzuciła co sprawiło że się zdenerwowałam Gdy sie przectawił usiedł obok mnie -Zazdrosna - powiedział radośnie -chciałbyś - powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy Lekcja sie skoniczyła i wszyscy wyszli na korytarz -Znacie się -zapytała mnie i Nataniela Alya -Tak to moja dziewczyna - powiedział jakby nigdy nic a ja zaczełam sie rumienic -łał mądrą se znalazłeś - powiedział Nino Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwile gdy Chloe mnie popchneła sama niewiem jak do tego mogłam dopuścić , wylądowałam na Alyi -Cześć Nataniel pomozesz mi z chemią ?-zapytała przytulając sie do niego -A na Adriena już nielecisz ? - zapytała Alya która pomogła mi się wyprostowac -Nowiesz Adrien ty tez mozesz mi pomuc -powiedziała patrząc sie na Adriena -Słuchaj Chloe tak? chętnie ci pomoge ale najpierw chce spędzić czas z moją dziewczyną i jej przyjaciułmi - powiedział głosem , któremu nieda się odmuwiać -Masz dziewczyne ? - powiedziała ze smutkiem i rozczarowaniem Lekcje się skoniczyły wszyscy kierowali sie do swoich domów gdy słychać było krzyki . Przemnieniłam sie poczym urzyłam super mocy *Biedronka* Witaj my Lady - usłyszałam zasobą głos kocura -Czesc kocie - przywitałam sie -Słyszałaś o tej dziewczynie w białym stroju - zapytał - tak.myślisz że się pojawi aby nam pomuc - zapytałam -Sądze ze tak moja księżniczko -potatrzył namnie tym swojim dziwnym spojrzeniem Nagle usłyszałam chichot -Słyszałeś to - powiedziałam chwytając jojo -tak -wziął do rąk swój kij -Pokaż że sie !- krzyknełam Przez chwile było całkiem cicho poczym usłyszałam głośny nieopanowany śmiech.Popatrzyłam na kota,był niezorjętowany i tak jak ja niewiedział o co chodzi - Nie moge..hahaha....przestanicie bo pękne- nagle z nikąd przed nami pojawiła sie dziewczyna śmiejąc się -Kim jesteś ? -spytałam z poważną mniną -Nazywam się Wilczyca - odpowiedziała - Mozesz byc niewidzialna ? - spytał dachowiec -Tak to moja super moc - odpowiedziała -Ale wierz ze masz teraz mało czasu ? -powiedzałam - Co ? mysilałam że wiecie - powiedziała zdziwiona -można zapamowac nad czasem nie cały czas ale mozna. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie - Moze załatwimy tego złoczynice ?- zapytała pokazując na człowieka który niszczył miasto Mam nadzieje że sie podobało :) Im więcej kometarzy tym szybciej pojawi sie kolejna częsc ;) Rozdział 16 *Czarny kot * Oboje popatrzyliśmy się na Dezeratora zaczeła się walka .Wilczyca raz sie pojawiała a raz znikała widac było ze niejest początkująca. Gdy Biedronka oczysciła akume dziewczyna podeszła do nas i już miała coś powiedzieć - Zaczekajcie - usłyszałem głos Alyi - odpowiecie na moje pytania Miałem wrazenie że mówi do dziewczy.Zjej pytan wyniklo że Wilczyca jest do nas młodsza i przybyła do Paryza na jakis czas . Pytan było o wiele wiecej ale niezgodziła dopowiedac sie na reszte. Po skoniczonym wywiadzie Alyi zaczey pikac nam miraculum biała panienka się ukłoniła i znikła pewie poto abysmy niewiedzieli gdzie ucieka. -Do zobaczenia my lady- powiedziałem poczym uciekłem poniewaz zostały mi tylko 2 minuty *Roo* Pobiegłam w strone domu gdzie sie odmieniłam -Jak ci poszło - zapytał ze smutkiem że niemugł mi pomuc - świetnie a tobie ? - zapytałam z uśmiechem na twarzy - eee.Chloe jest ..tak ..troche... -Złośliwa, męczaca ,nieznosna ...wymieniać dalej ?- zapytałam Pare dni puźniej Właśnie skoniczyła sie lekcja gdy wyszłam z sali zobaczyłam jak Marinette kłuci sie z Chloe. Zanim zdążyłam ją przerwac dziewczyna uciekła z płaczem.Bezzasanowienia pobiegłam za nią .Znalazłam ją płaczącą poza szkoła. Robiłam wszystko aby ją pocieszyc ciągle rozglądając sie w około . Nagle spełniło sie to czego sie obawiałam nadlatywała Akuma !! do zobaczenia w cz 17 :) komentarze mile widziane Rozdział 17 *Roo* Akuma była coraz blizej a ja nie wiedziałam co robic. Wszystko sie moze stać jezeli ona bedzie pod władzą WC.To była niebezpieczna sytułacja . -Ora leć do Nataniela i pamiętaj nikt więcej nie moze cię zobaczyc - szepnełam aby Mari mnie nieusłyszała Kwami kiwneła główką i już jej niebyło. Niebyło już odwrotu albo ja albo ona . -Marinette uciekaj - krzyknełam stając przednią i wyciągając prawą rękę w strone motyla.Popatrzyłam sie jak wnika w muj piersicionek a następnie upadłam na kolana *Marinette* Roo prubowała mnie pocieszyć ale byłam zbyd zdołowana -Marinette uciekaj - usłyszałam jej głos pełen przerazenia Staneła przedemną a nastepnie upadła na kolana . Niewiedziałam co się dzieje ale byłam co do jednego pewna to sprawka Kibelka ( XD ). *Roo* - Nazwe cię Rozbawicielka bedziesz mogła pocieszyc kazdego kogo zechcesz w zamian przynies mi kolczyki Biedronki i piersicien Czarnego kota - usłyszałam obiecujący głos w swojej głowie -Nie ! - sprzeciwiłam sie - Mnie się nie odmawia - zdenerwował sie Ledwo stanełam na nogi cały czas musiałam walczyć siłą woli aby się nie przemienić . -Roo wszystko dobrze - przedemną stała Biedronka -Teraz zabiez jej miraculum - usłyszałam znowu jego głos -Nie !!- krzyknełam a nastenie spiełam się z bulu - Nikt niebędzie mi sie sprzeciwiać - WC naprawde się zdenerwował Bul przeszył całe moje ciało a na policzkach pojawiły się łzy - Roo !! wszystko ok ?-prubowała sie zemna porozumieć - Odejedzi - krzyknełam z całej siły poczym znowu zgiełam sie z bulu *Marinette* Niewiedziałam co robić dziewczyna to krzyczała to zginała się z bulu a na jej twarzy było coraz więcej łez . Gdybym nie czuła się tak przygnębiona niedoszło by do tego ta akuma miała byc moja . *Nataniel * Właśnie spacerowałam z Adrienem rozmawiając o biologi gdy zauważyłem Ore .Zaniepokoiłem się Roo nigdy sie z nią nie rozstawała . Niewiedziałem co robic chłopak niemogł ją zobaczyc a ja musiałem z nią porozmawiać - Musze do Kibla ( wiesz co mysile że WC nieprzyjmuje wizyt XD ) - powiedziałem - spotkamy sie na miejscu - OK Pobiegłem w strone szkoły i schwałem sie z rogiem - Co się stało ?- zapytałm Kwami jak juz się pokazała - Mamy problem akuma się zbliza mysile ze Roo wpadła na ryzkowny pomysł - powiedziała ze smutkiem w okczach *Adrien* Nataniel poszedł do toalety więc sam szłem dalej gdy zobaczyłem Biedronke stojącom nad jakąś postacią . Natychmiast sie przemieniłem .Gdy się zblirzyłem niemogłem uwierzyc własnym oczom pierwszy raz widziałem kogoś kto obiera się Akumie . Dozobaczenia w cz 18 :) Rozdział 18 *Roo* -Poddaj sie -żądał głos -Nigdy !! - krzyknełam na cały głos -Ejejej spokojnie - usłyszałam głos kota Wstałam ledwo trzymając sie na nogach -Gdzie jest akuma ? - spytał sie Biedronki kot - Ja..ja nie wiem - popatrzyła na mnie bezradnie Wiedziałam ze im dłużej bedą przymnie tym trudniej bedzie mi wytrzymać bul dlatego powoli zaczełam sie oddalac -Gdzie ona idzie ? - usłyszałam głos za sobą - czekaj Wchwili w której kot chwycił mnie za ramie poczułam ogromny bul na całym ciele i upadłam -Ała boli - Co ci ? -usłysałam Biedronkę - To było coś w rodzaju kopnięcia prądem - powiedział masując (palec ) rękę Miałam dości bolało mnie cołe ciało i niemiałam już siły się opierac - Na co czekasz panienko ? - zapytał poczym znowu poczułam bul na całym ciele Nie dałam rady wiecej się opierać .W pozycji jakiej się znajdowałam przemieniłam się w Pocieszycielkę *Biedronka* Ubrana była w luziną sukienkę koloru fioletowego w ręku trzymała pistolet a jej pasemko pardziej przypominało kolor biały jej twarz zasłaniała fioletowa maska . Jedyne co nie zaszło przemianie był jej naszyjnik. Jej twarz zdobił uśmiech pełen złości a oczy łzy niemające konica .Nie wiedziałam czy ona się uśmiecha czy płacze . *Roo* Straciłam panowanie nad własnym ciałem to co mogłam to jedynie oglądanie co się dzieje. Chciało mi sie płakać -Ja jestem Pocieszycielka oddajcie mi swoje miraculum albo bedziecie sie smiać do konica życia - niemogłam w to uwiezyc co właśnie powiedziałam *Nataniel* Stałem nie mogąc nic zrobic patrzyłem jak moja ukochana cierpi .Miałem się nie wtrącać ale już biegłem w jej kierunku .Nieznosiłem jak płacze maja mała śmieszka nigdy nie płacze ! -Co ty ? stój..- usłyszałem głos kota Nie posłuchałem -Roo !!!- krzykałem podchdząc jak najblirzej niej *Roo* Moja ręka podnosiła pistolet w jego kierunku gdy popatrzyłam się w jego oczy . Nadle w mojim ciele pojawiła sie siła odzyskałam władze nad ciałem i pobiegłam go przytulic . Całej akcji przylądała sie para super-bohaterów. -Gdzie jest akuma ? - zapytał mnie ukochany - W piersiciąku - powiedziałam przez łzy Natychmiast popatrzył sie na moją prawą dłoń ,już chciął go zdjąć gdy ja upadłam z bulu -Roo ! - krzykną poczym mnie podniusł wytarł moje łzy poczym ..pocaławał bul miną uśmiechnełam sie a on zdjął pierscioek i podałgo biedrące ktura stała jak wryta razem z Czarnym kotem patrząc sie na nas Gdy dziewczyna oczyściła akume zemdlałam ze zmęczenia. Dziękuje za uwagę ! :) mam nadzieje że sie podobało ! :) Rozdział 19 Chce was poinformowac że ze względu na szkołe nie będe tak często wrzucała część pojawią się może 2 albo 1 część na dzien :( , :) *Roo* Gdy otworzyłam oczy znajdowałam się w znanym mi pomieszczeniu -Ciesze się że nic ci nie jest - ( kim jestes ? nie no żartuje )usłyszałam najomu głosik , Ora przytulała sie do mojego policzka .Zaczełam przypominac sobie co się stało Nieudana pruba pocieszena Mari Akuma Mentalna walka z WC I ten bul Kiedy Kwami się odsuneła zauwarzyłam że przymnie siedzi Nataniel z uśmiechem szczęscia na twarzy.Czekał tylko na to aż się podniose a kiedy to zrobiłam obją mnie . Moją uwage przykuł lekko czerwony policzek. Bardzo boli ?- zapytałam dotykając go leciutko ręką głaszcząc. Jak mogłam niezauwarzyc że ślad po moim uderzeniu jeszcze nieznikł.Co za zemnie była dziewczyna.Chłopak który skradł moje serce zastępując go jeszcze większłą miłością i troskliwoscią on jedyny wiedział co przerzyłam wiedział co czułam . -Niesmuć sie - jagby czytał mi w myślach - Zasłuzyłem - uśmiechnął się Pokiwałam głową zaprzeczając.Chwycił mnie za podbrudek zmuszając do popatrzenia mu w oczy -Ja Zasłużyłem- powiedział wolno i donośnie głosem z którym nieda się kłócic , poczym mnie pocałował .Przez delikatność i ostrożnosc jego ust miałam wrzażenie że jest bardziej namiełtny bardziej namiętny niz był. -A gdzie muj jogurt waniljowy - usłyszałam z rzędzącego Sopo - ałaa !! za co to ? -Nieprzerywa się pocałunku - gdy usłuszałam głos Ory oderwalismy się lekko rómiejąc.Popatrzyłam sie w jego oczy . Największy super-bohater nietylko Hiszpani ale i mojego serca . Następnego dnia nalegał abym nieszła do szkoły ,ale i tak poszłam Po lekcjach podszedł do mnie Adrien -Hej -Hej -Chciałbym cie zaprosić na inpreze z ncowaniem zgadzasz sie ?-zapytał - będzie także Marinette , Alya i Nino - Pewnie - zgodziłam sie Nataniel i tak sest zajętya ja przynajmniej będe sie dobrze bawiła -to jutro o 18:00 do mnie - zaprosił i odszedł -Dziękuje za zaproszenie - pomachałam mu gdy odchodził następnego dnia -Czyś byś był zazdrosny ?-zapytałam chłopaka -Co ?n-nie-zaprzeczył a ja się zaśmiałam -to tylko nocowanie - U chłopaka który jest o 2 lata starszy od ciebie ...-przestał muwic gzobaczył moją mine -Mam doswiadczenie z takimi jak on -spjrzałam w jego oczy Nataniel podrapał sie po głowie .Przytuliłam go Gdy byłam na miejscu drzwi odtwozył mi Adrien -Ciesze sie że jestes -powiedział -inni jeszcze nie przyszli .a co to ? -Moje lody truskawkowe niebędzie ci przeszkadzało jesli je włoże do lodówki ?-powiedziałam pokazując pudełko -Jasne że nie -zprowadziłmnie do kuchni Impreza trwała w najlepsze ale w konicu trzeba było pujść spać Obudziłam się o 4 rano i poszłam do kuchni po moje lody. Otworzyłam drzwiczki lodówki -Cześć plagg - powiedziałam biarąc swoje lody .Przez zmęczenie totalnie zapomniałam o ostrożności. Do zobaczenia w 20 cz Mam nadzieje że miło się czytało :) Rozdział 20 *Plagg* - Od kiedy ze mną się tak witasz Adri....- spojrzałem na twarz dziewczyny z niebiestkim pasemkiem- eee... kim jestes ? Dziewczyna wzieła pudełko i popatrzyła się na mnie jeszcze raz -Ale jestem głupia -zaśmiała się i zaczeła jeści * Adrien* Obudziłem sie o 5:30 troche wcześnie jak na mnie .Nino nadal spał ale niebyło Plagga.Zdenerwowałem sie pierwsze miejsce jakie mi przyszło do głowy to ..kuchnia . -...i w tedy wrzucił mnie do wody -Usłyszałem głos Roo wchodząc do pomieszczenia -Dziendobry-przywitałem sie widząc dziewczyne jedzącą swoje lody .Popatrzyła na mnie -Hej Adrien - z lodówki wyleciał Plagg a w łapkach trzymał ser . -Jest uroczy . Nie rozumiem dlaczego niedajesz mu jeść - powiedziała śmiejąc sie i biorąc kolejną łyżczę truskawkowych lodów -Ja go ...nie głodze to on jest głodny (XD) - niewiedziałem co powiedziec i co powiedział jej plagg *Roo* -Hej niespinaj sie tak -powiedziałam - nikomu nie powiem obiecuje - wziełam kolejną łyżkę do buzi - Dzięki- powiedział - Mam pytanie -Jakie ? - zapytałam - .w..Wiesz kim jest Biedronka ? - zapytał Spojrzałam na plagga z wyrazem twarzy w stylu " Pomocy " -Nie - właśmnie miał mi cos pwiedzieś ale włożyłam mu lody do buzi - Ciekawości to pierwszy krok do akumy Gdy skończyłam jeść lody była 6:00 więc poszłam sie przebrać , przechodząc przez salon popatrzyłam się na obraz . Moją uwagę przykuły niebieskie oczy ojca Adriena . Skąd ja je kojarze ? i gdzie je już widziałam ? Gdy wruciłam do dziewczyn Alya zaczeła temat Adriena Dziękuje że to przeczytałeś Za komentarze jestem wdzięczna z całego serca :) Rozdział 21 wczoraj edytowałam poprzedni rozdział więc jesli nie przeczytałeś to radze aby to zrobić Miłego czytania ! *Adrien* Doszła godzina konca zabawy pożegnałem się z Nino i Alyą którzy się spieszyli ( kto wie z jakich powodów ) . Zostałem sam z 2 niesamowitych dziewczyn . - To co porobimy ? - spytała Roo patrząc to na nia to na mnie Patrzyłem się na Marinette jej fiołkowe oczy i rumienice koloru malin. Roo podsuneła sie do niej i powiedziała coś jej na ucho przesco zalała sie jeszcze większym rumienicem .Dlaczego moja Biedroneczka się tak nie rumieni ? Spojrzałem na zegar -Jest już 15 odprowadzić was ? - zapytałem -Nie..t ..to .znaczy ..t..tak ..Nie ...znaczy musze gdzies jeszcze wpaść- powiedziała jeszcze bardziej sie rumieniąc -Nie trzeba umiem trafic do domu prze pana -powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Roo -Marinette wyszła z domu przed Roo która musiała pomachać mi przed oczami i zaczeła iść w strone drzwi . Poszłem do salonu gdzie zobaczyłem ojca patrzącego przez okno -Dziendobry tato - przywitałem sie - Synu kim jest ta dziewczynka ? - zapytał patrząc się przed okno - ta z czarnymi włosami ? Marinette - powiedziałem - nie nie ta .Ta z niebieskim pasemkiem - powiedział powarznie - Roo . - Znasz może jej nazwisko - poco chciał to wiedzieć ? -Hisui . Nazywa się Roo Hisui - odpowiedziałem na jego pytanie Poszłem do pokoju gdzie Plagg narzekał na brak sera . *Gabriel* Patrzyłem się przez okno obserwując dziewczyne z niebieskim pasemkiem i ciemno brązowymi oczami.No właśnie jej oczy wydawały mi się znajome i jeszcze to nazwiko Hisui ( Czyżby Gabryś sobie coś przypomniał ) . - Nathalia- zawołałem sekretarkę - Tak ? - weszła do salonu - Znajci jakie kolwiek papiery dotyczące panienki Rozali Hisui -Nakazałem -Tak jest panie -wyszła Odszukałem w mej pamięć wspomnienie wesołych ciemno brązowych oczek i promienny usimieszek kierowany w mą strone. *Narrator * 4 lata temu .5 dni po pogrzebie Sary Hisui -Jest pan pewien ze chce wziąsci za nią odpowiedzialności - zapytał pastor - Tak - odpowiedział mężczyza o charakterystycznych oczach ( Brawa dla kumatych ) -Więc niech podpisze pan ten oto papier - podał dokumeny - jest teraz pan prawnym opiekunem Rozali Hisui do ukonczenia jej 15 urodzin - powiedział pastor - Rozalio prosze wejdzi -powiedział Do pomiezczenia wezła dziewięciolatka o ciemno brązowych oczach i włosach spiętych w kitkę ubrana w czarną sukienkę i eleganckie buciki -Jestem - powiedziała gdy stała już przy biurku pastora -Rozalio to jest pan Agreste zgodziła się tobą opiekować - powiedział pokazując reką na męzczyzne ubranego w garnitur -Naprawdę- zapytała patrząc sie na Pana Agresta -Oczywiście - uśmniechną się do dziewczynki -dzwoniłem do mojej żony ( poniewarz jeszcze ja miał a to tłumaczy jego zachowanie ) zgodziła się Rodosna dziewczynka posłała mu szeroki uśmiech poczym przytuliła się do niego Jeśli to przeczytałes zostaw komętarz zrobisz komuś rodość ( mnie :) ) Rozdział 22 *Adrien * -Roo ? Zanim zdąrzyłem coś zrobić zatrzymała minie ręka na ramieniu . Odwruciłem się to był Nataniel patrzył na mnie spokojnie lecz w oczach mogłem wyczytac ze się boji .Za nim stała ... Tego samego dnia rano -Jak to myslałaś że te papiery nie są warzne ! - usłyszałem głos ojca - przepaszam szefie - teraz Nathali - kazałem ci znalezc papiery dotyczące Rozali Hisui więc je znajć ! Na dziwięk nazwiska Hisui w mojej głowie zaczeły krążyć mysili . Siostra Roo ? albo jej mama ? ktoś z rodziny ? a moze nie ? - Roo mam pytanie - odwazyłem się zapytac po dwóch minionych lekcjach - Tak ? - popatrzyła na mnie swoimi oczami ( nie kogoś :) ) -No bo ja chciałem cię zapytać -zaczełem sie mieszać niechciałem jej przeciesz zranić -czy ty nieznasz przypatkiem takiej osoby jak - no już niem odwrotu - Rozalia Hisui Zamarła.Patrzyła się namnie jak na jakiegoś przestępce ze srachem w oczach -Co się stało ?-Nataniel uratował mnie od morderczego spojrzenia dziewczyny która sie teraz w niego wtulała -Zapytałem ją tylko o kogos nie chciałem cię urazic - ostatnie słowa powiedziałem do Roo przeprosinowym tonem -Powiec o jaką osobe - Nalaniel niedawał za wygraną -Rozalie Hisui - powiedziałem nadal niewiedząc dlaczego to imie wywarło na niej tyle emocji -Skąd znasz to imie ?-zapytał z poważną miną -y..eee Mój ojciec o niej w spominał Nataniel popatrzył sie na dziewczyne ,która pokiwała główką -O to Rozalia Hisui - muwiac to odwrycił dziewczyne twarza w moją strone -Zmieniłam imie gdy tylko mi pozwolono - przyznała Stałem i patrzyłem sie na nich.Skąd miałem wiedzieć że osobą o ktyrej muwił ojciec jest własnie ona -Nikomu otym niemów ok Rozalia nieżyje zamiast niej jest Roo - Powiedziel jednocześnie Nagle usłyszałem krzyk - ee. . wiecie co ja zaraz wracam musze do wc zaraz wracam - usmiechnołem sie poczym pobiegłem sie przemienic Gdy byłem już na miejscu moja pani tan stała rozmawiając z Wilczycą , pewnie omawiając taktyke walki - A namnie ta sie nieczeka miłe panie ? - zapytałem podbiegając blizel -Dobrze więc powodzenia - mówiac to Wilczyca znikła - Czesc kocie -Aha może mi to wyjasnisz my Lady ? - zapytłem Biedrona wyjaśniła mi plan w czasie drogi . -Jastem Chwytaczka - przeckawiła się kobieta z mieczem przełożonym przez pas dziwnymi rękawiczkami o czarnych włosach z czerwoną grzywką .Odrazu zoriętowałem sie że ta Nathalia. - Branzoletka to napewno w niej jest akuma - powiedziała Po pewnym czasie się rozdzieliliśmy się . Wpadłem do dużej auli naszczęscie pustej ,no prawie oprucz niej nikogo tam niebyło . Po bez sensownej bitwie zdjeła mi miraculum a ja przemnieniając sie spowrotem ukryłem z filarem . Pokryła piersicien jakąs czarną substancją przypominającą kule , która już wisiała obok czerwonej za nimi wisiały jeszcze 2 kule biała i brązowa . Wpadłem w panike niewiedziałem co robic ,Gdy nagle ktoś przebiegł obok mnie -Roo ? Ciesze sie że to przeczytałeś :) do zobaczenia w 23 rozdziale :) Rozdział 23 *Marinette* Miałam szczęście ze nikt nie zobaczył jak się przemieniam . Chwytaczka zabrała mi moje kolczyki i pokryła ją czerwoną substancją po czym uciekła . -Tikki - szepnełam a w oczach miałam łzy Co ja teraz zrobie ? nic ! stałam i patrzyłam si w kierunku w kturym znik wróg . Czy to znaczy że przegraliśmy ? Załammałam sie . Niewiedziałam co robic gdy .. *Nataniel* Moja pruba uratawania miraculum Wilczycy nieudała sie cwytaczka zabrała też i moje . Zanim sie spostrzegłem Roo podbiegła do mnie ze łzami - Musze ją odzyskac !! - powiedziała -znajć reszte ! Kiwnołem głową . Pobiegła za Chwytaczką , która już znikała za zakrętem a ja zanią . Spojrzałem w uliczkę. Stała tam Marinette . Podbiegłem do niej i chwyciłem za ręke dając znak aby pobiegła ze mną. *Marinette* Pociągną mnie za sobą .Bieglismy w kierunku dużej budowli do której wbiegła jakaś dziewczyna . -Wytłumacze ci po wszystkim ok - popatrzył namnie przez ramie -Biedronko ? -Skąd ?-zapytałam -Potem odpowiem - powiedział wchodząc już do budynku . Wbiegliśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczena . Rozglądałam sie przez chwile zauwarzyłam Chwytaczke a zanią cztery kule : Czerwona obok niej czarna a za nimi biała i brązowa .Podbiegliś my do jakiegoś filaru -Roo ? Usłyszałam znajomy głos *Nataniel * Zobaczyłem Roo przebiegającą obok Adriena chowającego sie za filarem i Chwytaczke cieszacą się ze swojeo łupu.Prawda bałem sie o nią wiedziałem co chce zrobić jednak miałem przeczucie że jak tego nie zrobi stanie sie coś strasznago .Nadal trzymając Marinette podbiegłem do chłopaka . -Roo ? - położyłem rękę na jedo ramienu aby go zatrzymać Odwrucił sie patrzyłem na niego opanowanym wzrokiem . Popatrzył na dziewczyne za mną którą puściłem gdy się zatrzymalismy . - M...Ma ...Marinette ?- popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem i zadowolenieniem jednoczesinie *Adrien * Wpatrywałam sie w nią niemogąc nacieszyć sie wzrokiem ,chciałem ja teraz pocałowac i to bardzo ale stałem . Stałem i się patrzyłem na uroczą dziewczyne która zaczeła sie rumienic . -'Oddaj mi ją !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '- usłyszałem krzyk natychmiast się odwruciłem kierując wzrok w kierunku dziewczyny zaciskającej pięści. W oczach Roo widziałem zaruwno strach jak i gniew -A co mi zrobisz ? Bez maski jesteś tylko małą załosną dziewczynką - powiedziała wkuzajacym głosem .W chwili w kyórej padły te słowa Nataniel zacianą ręce w pięsci .Roo poleciały łzy po policzku lecz dalej patrzyła sie na Chwytaczke . -Masz mi ją Oddać !!!!!!!!!!-po tych słowach zaczeła biec w kierunku złoczynicy , nigdy niepowiedziałbym że w niej jest tyle odwagi Mam nadzieje ze sie podoba Dozobaczenia w 24 rozdziale :) Rozdział 24 *Roo* W mojim sercu kotłowały sie różne uczucia , w jednej chwili byłam biliska załamania a w drugiej chciałam rozszarpać ją na szczępy . Smutek ! Łzy! Gniew ! Nienawiść ! nieumiałam zapanować nad uczyciami aż niewytrzymałam . Po słowach Chwytaczki poczyłam więcej łez na policzku . Przelała mój kielich opanowania. -Masz mi ją ODDAĆ - krzyknełam na cały głos i ruszyłam w jej strone .Biegłam. -OOOO...Szczeniak się wsciekł - mówiąc to wyjeła swuj miecz . Nadal biegłam -'ZAMKNIJ SIE' Zaczełam zwinnie unikac ostrza miecza.Treningi i misje z Niedźwiedziem zrobiły swoje.To kucałam to skakałam , tu musiałam stanąc bokiem i podskoczyc tu odsunąc się do tyłu i kucnąc . Intuicja i wiedza o walce to wszystko co w tej chwili miałam . *Nataniel * Zacisnołem pięsci i zagryzłem warge . Modliłem się w duchu i błagałem aby wyszła z tego cała i zdrowa . Ora była dla niej wszystkim , pierwszą nadzieją przepustką do szczęścia .A ja ? Wiem że mnie kocha wielerazy mi to okazywała . Dałem jej Miłości na której wyruwnała swoje życie . No przynajmniej tak to odebrałem .Walczyła . Moja ukochana walczyła a ja niemogłem nic zrobic !! jeszcze nie ! Popatrzyłem się na gołąbeczki . Najwyrazinej odłozyli rozmowe na puziniej poniewasz patrzyli się na Roo . Dziewczyna unikneła miecza pochlając sie w przut tyłem do wroga tym samym podstawiając jej noge i przewracając ją . Natychmiast zaczołem biec . * Roo* Przewruciała się !!! nawet nanią nie popatrzyłam odrazu pobiegłam do białej kuli . Stanełam przednią .Gdy lekko ją dotknełam rozkruszyła sie uwalniając naszyjnik , który wpadł mi do rąk .Natychmiast go założyłam . - ORA - krzyknełam szczęsliwa ze łazami w oczach przytulając ją - Nigdy wiącej * Adrien * W mojej głowie pojawiały się różne pytania . Co właśnie się stało ? Czyli Roo ma miraculum ? i Nataniel też ? a obok mnie naprawde stoi Bidronka bez maski ? Popatrzyłem na nią . Te Włosy te oczy i .. usta ! Jak mogłem być taki ślepy .Popatrzyła się namnie . Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy . Oblał ją rumieniec tak samo jak i mnie. * Marinette * Przez cały czas to był on ? Czyżbym odrzucała swoją miłości ? Nie skąt miałam wiedziec . Ale to boli ! Przypomniałm sobie jak go pocałowałam . Moje policzki zalał kolor czerwony . Popoatrzyłam w jego strone . Patrzył na mnie ! Czyłam jak jeszcze bardziej się ruminie . Jego piękne zielone oczy jak mogłam niezobaczyć podobienistwa ? A tak miłość potrafi oślepic. * Roo * -Trzeba ją załatwić !! - powiedziałam do Nataniela stojącego juz obok mine z Miraculum na nadgarstku -Ora pokaż kły !!! - Sopo już czas !! Chwytaczka ledwo sie podniosła już była zmuszona się bronic . Czterech na jedną ... zaraz popatrzyłam na zakochanych i na pozostałe kule. Ach beznich niedamy rady !! Moze rozdział 25 pojawi sie wieczorem niewiem to zależy od teo czy mi się będzia chciało pisać dozobaczenia w kolejnej części :) Rozdział 25 *Roo* -Kamuflaż !!- krzyknełam aby stać sie niewidzialna - A22 - wymówiłam do partnera który juz wiedział co ma robić. Zaczełam się rozpedzac obiegając Chwytaczkę do okoła kirując sie na już przygotowanego towarzysza -kosiam cię ( musiałam :) ) - usłyszałam jego szept gdy poczuł że go usłysze ( albo sie powtarzał przez cały czas XD ) Ruch A22 polega na rozpedzeniu sie i odepchnięciu z wyskokiem oraz saltem i wylondowaniu uderzając przytym wroga . Ta technika zazwyczaj sie sprawdzała jak byłam niewdzialna bo przecież nikt mnie nie zobaczy . Gdy Chwytaczka znów leżała rozglądałam się za przedmiotem zobaczyłam naszyjnik i branzoletke . O nie !! Czy to wogóle możliwe ... - Mamy problem !! - powiedziałam nie tak spokojnie jak chciałam - Co sie stało ? Zapytał mnie mój Misio - Ona .. ma ..ona ma 2 Akumy !!! - powiedziałam patrząc sie na komplet birzuteri - Jak ? WC znalazł nawątak tykę ? - niedowierzał Niemiałam wyboru musiałam przerwać zakochanym choć tego niechciałam . Podeszłam do nich ,no nie ale ja jestem zła przerywac im w takiej chwili ? ale Akuma !! -Przeprasam ze przerywam ale mamy taki mini malutki problem -popatrzyli sie namnie rumieniąc -Coś się stało ? -powiedziali jednocześnie . No błagam czy niewidzą ? - Ona ma tak sobie 2 Akumy ! - powiedziałam -Jak ? - zapytała Marinette patrząc się na Chwytaczkę * Marinette* Jak to morzliwe ? 2 Akumy ? niedowierzałam . Nagle przypomiałam sobie co się stało i Adrien chyba też ( a gołąbeczki poza sobą świata nie widzą ) poniewarz oboje popędziliśmy w strone kul z naszymi Miraculami. Założyłam kolczyki a on pierścień . -Tikki !! - zawołałam radośnie przytulajac sie do Kwami -Czemu ty się zemną niewitasz z takim entuzjazmem - usłyszałam głos - aaaaa Camember. Kochany ty mój serku. Na dziwięk ostatnich słów ja i Tikki zaczełysimy się śmiać - Przepraszam ale ona zaraz może w stać - Wilczyca wydawała się być niespokojna -Tikki kropkuj !! - Plagg wysuwaj pazury !! -Nie !! Serku nie zostawie cieeeeeeeeeeee.... XD dozobaczenia w kolejnym Rozdziale ! :) Rozdział 26 *Narrator* W ciemnym pokoju z wielgachnym oknem w które patrzył sie WC - Wreszcie dostane ich Miraculum - powiedział śmiejąc się szyderczo - Nigdy niepokonają 2 akum naraz (czy on wogóle wie o Wilczycy ? ) Wypuścił 2 czarne motyle - Lecicie moje małe , sprawcie bym zwyciężył Gdy Chwytaczka zabrała wszystkim Miracula - Tak ! Teraz... Co ? . ..utraciłem kontakt ? JAK ? musze dopracować tą technike -krzyczał niezadowolony bowiem nic nie widział . Gdy wreszcie udało musie nawiązać połączenie -Tak ! NIE! - w tym momęcie wszyscy spowrotem mieli swoje miracula - Wstawaj i Walcz ! *Roo* -Branzoletka i naszyjnik prędko - powiedziałam biorąc wisiorek Gdy już Akumy były oczyszczone itd. wszyscy udalismy sie na jakis dach aby paparacci nas nie widzieli . -No to chyba musimy sie wytłumaczyć prawda ?- powiedziałam spuszczając głowę -Tak ! I to zaraz !- powiedzieli jednocześnie .Popatrzyłam sie na Nataniela i zaczełam mówić. -A więc od początku wiedzieliście ? -podsumowała Marinette . Pokiwałam głową potakująco -Misja mówisz ? -powiedział Kot -Tak -Udana w 50 % - zaśmiał się Misio Popatrzyliśmy sie na niego -Niewiem co w tym śmiesznego ? -przyznałam Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwile gdy zaczeły nam wszystkim pikac miracula - To dozobaczenia -powiedziałam odwracając sie -Moja pani będe czekać z niecierpliwością aż się niespotkamy ponownie - usłyszałam kota zanim zaczełam biec. Następnego dnia była sobota . Cudownie leniwa sobota . - Roo nie uwierzysz- popatrzyłam na nią z za ciekawieniem - Dzwonił twój opiekun prawny - CO ? Dozobaczenia (a może przeczytania ) w nastempnym rozdziale . Wasze komętarze sprawiają ze chce mi sie pisac ! Dziękuje :) Rozdział 27 *Roo* - Pan Agerste zadzwonił ( a nie jego sekretarka ? ) dziś wieczorem ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie więc sie spakuj - wyszła zadowolona z siebie kobieta Nie! Nie Nie Nie Nie ! padłam na łóżko.To niemoże być prawda. -Ale ja nie chce - powiedziałam załamanym głosem - Misja skonczona chce wrucić do Hiszpani .....z Natanielem! - zaczełam ocierać łzy -Już ciiiii.-Ora przytuliła sie do mnie prubując pocieszyć - wszystko się ułoży Moje mysli wruciły do dnia w którym go poznałam . Człowiek który chciał zastąpić mi rodziców , Phy.. coś mu nie wyszło . Zostawił mnie. Wyjechał . Nie pozostawił po sobie nawet listu z wyjaśnieniem . Najpewniej zapomniał!Tak zapomniał a..a..a teraz raczył sobie przypomniec ! Ile mineło 4 lata ? Zaraz mam 14 lat ! Rok bycia uwięzioną ? -Nienawidze go !- powiedziałam przez łzy -Już..już choć tutaj -otwożyłam mokre od łez oczy - no jestem Przytuliłam go nie chciałam się z nim razstawać .Chciałam być przynim. Na zawsze ! -Ciiiii- szptał mi do ucha głaszcząc jednocześnie po głowie-ciiii jestem . - Nataniel .. -przerwał mi całując w usta Uspokoiłam sie . Przestałam płakać i lekko uśmiechnełam, jesli można nazwać tak moją mine . -Czy zechciałabyś zemną pujsci na miasto ? - zaprosił mnie na randkę ? Jeśli tak to ma wspaniałe wyczucie czasu !(po 2 latach pierwsza randka ? XD nie no żartuje było ich napewno więcej ) -Tak - powiedziałam . Po 2 godzinach Dzięki niemu zapomniałam o "więzieniu" i bawiłam sie wspaniale . Czułe słówka i komplemęty cieszyły mą dusze i serce odkąd jesteśmy razem czuje się przynim bezpieczna i to nie dlatego ze jest odemnie 2 lata starszy wiek się tu nieliczy tylko jego serce . -No to wracamy ? - powiedział smutno -musisz się spakować i wyszykować -Nie chce - powiedziałam przytulając sie do jego ramienia Wziął mnie na ręce i przeniusł przez próg -Co ty robisz? - zapytałam śmiejąc sie -Umiem chodzić ! -Naprawde ? -zaniusł mnie do pokoju i położył na łóżku -Co ty ..-pocałował mnie Złączył nasze usta namiętnym pocałunkiem . Złapał mnie w tali i przybliżył swoje ciało jeszcze blirzej .Delikatny pocałunek przeobraził sie w nieco bardziej "dziki" .Musze przyznac ze był cudowny .Rumieniłam się wiedział o tym .Gdy rozłączył nasze usta otwożyłam oczy .Usimiechał sie . Niepodobało mi się że przestał mnie pieścić swoją bliskosicą .W głowie narodziła mi sie pewna myśl . Moje policzki zrobiły się jeszcze bardzij czerwone nisz były.( oczym ja pisze ! XD ) - Cos nie tak ? -zapytał nadal się uśmiechając -.......-ok powiec to ! - Chce jeszcze - wydusiłam Nieczekając na odpowiedzi pocałowałam go .Już się bałam ze go zamurowało gdy poczułam jego dłoń na plecach a drugą na ramieniu . Niewiem ile czasu zajeło nam okazywanie swych uczuć wiem tylko że nam przerwano z czego niebyłam zadowolona . -Roo spakowałaś się już - Opiekunka weszła do pokoju a ja natychmiast się od niego oderwałam -Jeszcze nie - byłam czerwona jak burak -To zacznij masz 2 godziny - wyszła Popatrzyłam na niego ze smutkiem nadal się rumieniąc a on był bardziej czerwony niż ja .Oboje wybuchneliśmy śmiechem .Zaczełam sie pakować a no poszedł do kuchni . -No to tym razem pobiliscie rekord - śmiała się Ora - Bardzo śmieszne ! - powiedziałam czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej ( czy to jest wogóle możliwe ?) Kazano mi się pożądnie i elegancko ubrać i uczesać .Po co ? i tak niebede zachwywac się jak podpożątkowana laleczka. Niema już posłusznej Rozali , jestem ja Roo dziewczyna która żyje według zasad którym chce się podpożątkować . 4 lata zajeło mi zapominanie o tym co zrobił . Dać nadzije 9 letniej dziewczynce żeby ją odebrać miesiąc puziniej a po 4 latach sobie przypomniec sobie że żyje. Ora pomogła mi się uczesać . Nie ubrałam eleganckiej sukienki tylko to co zawsze bluza ,spodnie itd. -Czemu jej nie ubierzesz ?- zapytała -Poniewarz nie chce aby myslał ze mi zależy- powiedziałam Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi .Opusciła mnie chęć do życia . - Roo choć tutaj - wziełam walizke i powlokłam sie do solonu Dozobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale :) Rozdział 28 *Adrien* Popołudnie - Co ty taki zamyslony? - zapytał mnie plagg - Jetem szczęśliwy że wiem w kim się zakochałem i że ją znam w normalnym życiu ale.. -ALE ..? jakie ale ? - plagg zdenerwował sie -Co jeśli nie zechce być moją dziewczyną ?- popatrzyłem się na mego towarzysza -Nie wiem co zrobie -Adrien .. Adrien ..Adrien - pokręcił głową- jeśli sie nie zgodzi to znaczy że jest chora -popatrzyłem na niego niewiedząc o co mu chodzi - na serio ? Jak ty możesz nie widzieć jak ona się przy tobie zachowyje ? -Nie widze zwiąsku z tym co powiedziałeś a moim problemem -Ślepcu ! Ona cie kocha !- popatrzyłem na niego z błyskiem w oczach a jenocześnie zakłopotaniem . - Jeśli tak jest to czemu nic nie zauważyłem ? Zauwarzyłbym ! - Plagg popatrzył namnie ze wzrokiem pt. "Jesteś pewien ? " Poszedłem do jadalni aby zjeść obiat. - A co to ? - Plagg podleciał do stołu na którym leżała kartka. -Pewnie mój plan zajęć - powiedziałem od niechcenia -Niewygląda mi to na plan zajęć ! - powiedział przyglądając sie kartce -Co tu jest napisane ? - podeszłem do niego i chwyciłem za dokumęt.To co było tam napisane zszokowało mnie bardziej niż misja Roo. -Nie wierze !! -No to sie porobiło jestem ciekawy co jeszcze ukrywa twuj ojciec ! - powiedział Kwami nadal gapiąc sie w kartkę . Weszła Nathalia . Gdy zobaczyła co trzymam w rękach zrozumiała że zapomniała o tym dokumęcie - Widze że nic się przed tobą nie ukryje - Powiedziała zabierając dokumęt - Twuj ojciec kazał wieczorem pojechac po panienką Rozalię ,jeżeli chcesz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa to o 18 jedziamy . -Dobrze - chciałem pogadać z dziewczyną , która najwidoczniej miała tu zamiezkać . *Roo* Wracamy do teraz :) Weszłam do salonu i zobaczyłam kobiete o czarnych włosach rozmawiającą z blondyną . Nataniel mówił coś do Adriena . Usieszyłam się na widok przyjaciela . No dobra bardziej dlatego że mojego "Opiekuna" tu niebyło . -Jestem - Roo ! dlaczego nie założyłaś tej sukienki ! - powiedziała - Miałam sie ubrać w coś eleganckiego . Niepowiedziałaś jak bardzo eleganckiego -powiedziałam lekko obużona -Cześć -usłyszałam głos Adriena -Cześć Kobiety rozmawiały jeszcze jakiś czas potem trzeba było jechać. -Jak ja bez ciebie wytrzymam ? - zapytamam majego wybranka -Dasz rade . Pytanie czy ja wytrzymam? - Uśmiechną się szeroko Przytuliłam go . na moim policzku pojawiły się łzy - Tylko nie zrób czegoś głupiego ! - Popatrzył się na mnie wycierającmi policzek -Nie obiecuje -chciał mnie pociszyć Przytuliłam się do niego jeszcze ostatni raz a on pocałował mnie w czoło .Podał mi walizkę i odprowadził mnie do limuzyny gdzie czekała na mnie reszta. -Dowidzenia kochana ! - Dowidzenia- pomachał do mnie Wczasie jazdy razmawiałam z Adrienem na temat jego ojca . Napoczątku zaczełam niepewnie opowiadac jak poznałem jego Ojca i o tym co mi zrobił. -Dalej musiałam radzic sobie sama - zakoniczyłam opowieść - To musiał być dla ciebie cięzki okres - powiedział smutno zamyslony Kiwnełam głową .Przez reszte drogi patrzyłam sie w okno pojazdu. Przypomniałam sobie czasy gdy żyła Mama . Te radosne dni i chwile ,które tak naprawde powinny jeszcze trwać . Wszyscy mi wmawiali że umarła przez jakąś chorobe ale ja wiedziałam swoje , widziałam co się stało i właśnie to najbardziej boli . Boli bardziej niz ten bul spowodowany przez WC -Powiesz mi coś więcej o sobie ? -Adrien nieprzestawał być ciekawski -Urodziłam się w Polsce gdzie mieszkałam 5 lat potem mieszkałam troche we Włoszech aą wkonicu wylądowałam w Hiszpani . - Jesteś Polką ? -Tak . Chociaż mama pochdziła ze Francji -Naprawde ? - Niewiem zadużo o mojej rodzinie . Ojca nieznam .Mama nic nie mówiła o rodzinie ,zresztą nawet o to nie pytałam . - Powiedziałam spokojnie lecz moje oczy mówiły za siebie -Przepraszam niepowinienem -Nie nic się niestało -Wiesz jakieś 3 lata temu ( co ztego że mijają kolejne lata to zawsze będą tylko 3 :) ) znikła bez śladu moja mama - Naprawdę Znaleziliśmy wspólny język a w moim życiu pojawiła się kolejna osoba którą dażyłam zaufaniem . Nagle auto się zatrzymało .Wysiedliśmy . Chwyciłam mój bagaż i weszłam do "więzienia" Mam nadzieje że się podoba :) Do zobaczenia w rozdziale 29 . Dziękuje że to czytacie (Przepraszam za ortografie ) Rozdział 29 *Roo* Nathalia zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju . Ten okropnie przesłodzony pokuj koloru jasnego różu sprawił że jeszcze bardiej byłam wściekła. - Przesada ! -powiedziałam rzucając się na łóżko - Niedość że się zemną odrazu nie przywitał to jeszcze ten pokuj ! -Roo uspokuj się ! - krzykneła Ora - A wiesz co ? ciesze się ! tak ciesze się że jeszcze go niewidziałam ! - Dziewczyno przestan ! - popatrzyłam na nią -Masz rację Podeszłam do walizki i wyjełam Lody ( nie wiedząc czemu niebyły roztopione ). Poszłam do kuchni i zaczełam je jeści . -Co tu robisz ? - usłyszałam głos Podniosłam głowe -Adrien. Ja.. -Wszysko ok ? - przerwał mi -Tak -powiedziałam niepewnie biorąc do ust łyżkę - wiesz kieruje sie dwoma zasadami dzięki którym sie uśmiecham - Jakimi ? - zapytał zaciekawiony -Pierwsza : wszystko ma swoje pozytywne strony - kolejna łużka pełna lodów trafiła do moich ust -A druga ? - popatrzyłam na niego prubując utrzymać powarzną mine - Gdy ci smutno gdy ci źle idz do kuchni lodami narzryj się (XD)- wybuchneliśmy śmiechem -Tego to ja się niespodziewałam - mówił nadal sie śmiejąc -A co was tak bawi ? -usłyszałam znienawidzony głos Popatrzyłam na niego . Elegancko ubrany męrzczyzna w okularach zbliżył sie do mnie - Miło cię widzieć Rozalio - powiedział powarznym tonem -Nienazywam się tak - odwruciłam się z założonymi rękami - Wyrosłaś na piękną dziewczyne - popatrzyłam na niego . Co on sobie myślał? Że udobrucha mnie komplemetami ! Że jak to powie to zrobie się posłuszna ? -Ide do pokoju ! - wstałam i odeszłam W pokoju zaczełam sie rozpakowywać . Wyjełam zdjęcie mamy oprawione w ramkę i postawiłam na biurku . -(Po polsku ) Mamo dlaczego ? Dlaczego cię tu niema ? Czemu mi cię zabrano ? - łzy mimowolnie leciały mi po policzku . Nieprzebrałam się tylko zdjełam buty i wtuliłam się w poduszkę .Zaczełam płakać . *Gabriel Agreste* Była już puzina godzina przechodziłem obok pokoju Rozali gdy usłyszałem płacz .Poraz chyba setny zaczełem się zstanawieć dlaczego podjołem się takiej decyzji .Przypominała mi kogoś ? Tak ale kogo ? Stałem przed drzwiami pokoju aż płacz ucichł weszłem do pokoju . Dziewczyna leżała na łużku ciężko oddychając . Spała . Policzki miała mokre a z zamkniętych oczu nadal ciekły łzy . Podeszłam bliżej i przkryłem ją kądrą .Wiedziałem że gdybym zdecydował się ją zabrać teraz uśmiechałaby się . Wyszedlem z jej pokoju i pokierowałem się do swojej sypialni . Niemiałem ochoty myślec o jej złych emocjach . *Roo* Usłyszałam szelest .Otwożyłam zapłakane oczy .Ktoś wyszedł z mojego pokoju . Położyłam spowrotem głowe i zamknełam zmęczone oczy . Poczułam jak Kwami mnie przytula Piszcie w komętarzach czy się podobało a tak szczeże to ja pisząc to prawie się popłakałam :) Do zobaczenia w ...30 rozdziale ? Rozdział 30 Oto rozdział 30 ! łał tak szybko ? Miłego czytania !!Edytuj *Roo* Gdy się obudziłam słóńce już dawno spoglądało na mnie przez okno . Popatrzyłam się na poduszkę . Była cała mokra od łez .Wstałam i poszłam do łazienki aby umyć twarz i się przebrać w czyste ubrania .(Wkonicu zasneła nie przebierając się ) Gdy wruciłam Ora już nie spała . -Kiedy ostatni raz tak się wypłakałam ? - zapytałam podchodząc do biurka . -Niewiem. Zanim się pojawiłam ? - powidziała Patrzyłam na kobiete w zdjęciu . Ciemno brązowe oczy patrzyły sie na mnie a jej twarz która promieniowała radością .Zdjęcie to zrobił pewien miły pan w Hiszpani . Zachciało mi się pić.Poszłam do kuchni i wyjełam (Lody XD) sok . Wruciłam do pokoju i podeszłam do walizki . Teraz naprawde zaczełam się rozpakowywać . Zajeło mi to półgodziny . Juz miałam schować walizką pod łóżko gdy przypomniałam sobie o tajnej skrytce . Wyjełam tableta i dokumęty . - A więc tu je schowałaś - Ora śmiała sie - Czy musze mu je pokazywać ?- spytałam się puzino Wsiród papierów były : wszystkie legitymacje , paszport , kopia wyników Matury oraz inne bzdury które były mi niezbędne . - Oczywiście -ah... Odłożyłam dokumęty na biurko i włączyłam tableta . Oczywiscie nieobeszła się bez wpisania hasła , i skanowania palca . -Te zabespieczena mnie wykończą ! - Niemarudzi Weszłam na paczte i zaczełam czytac wiadamosci .Dowiedziałam się że już niemusze uczęszczać do szkoły , że są zadowoleni z misji choć niedokonica udanej i niemogą się doczekac az wróce do Hiszpani . -Potraktuj to jako wakacje -Tak . Wakacje w "Więzieniu " -powiedziałam ironicznie chowając wyłączony tablet do szuflady pod ciuchami . I zaczełam przeglądać dokumęty . - Rozalio pan Agreste cię woła ! - Nathalia weszła do mojego , na szczęście Ora zdążyła się schowac -Mam na imie Roo !- krzyknełam - czy to tak trudno zrozumieć ? Wyszła bez słowa a ja chwyciłam papiery i wyszłam z pokoju . *Adrien * - Prosze ! co on ci zrobił ? - krzyczał Plagg -Hhh..śmierdzi , jest wszędzie ..- zaczołem wymieniać stojąc nad kubłem na śmieci z srem Plagga w palcach - Prosze nierub tego ! - A co z tego będe miał ? - Zrobie co zechcesz ! -Zgoda - powiedziałem kierując ser w strone Kwami Do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale . Piszcie czy się podoba bo jestem ciekawa :) Przepraszam ale niedałam rady wkleić rysunku ,który znajduje się w osobnym 30 rozdziale :( Rozdział 31 *Roo* - Wołałeś mnie - powiedziałam oburzona wchodząc do gabinetu - Tak . Usiąć - pokazał na krzesło Połorzyłam papiery na biurku a on zaczoł je przeglądać -Acha ...acha - czytał niezbyt zaciekawiony - zaraz ...zdałaś mature ? -Tak jakiś rok, dwa temu - nadal oburzona - Nierozumiem dlaczego muwisz domnie takim tonem ! - zaczoł się denerwować - Dlaczego ? Naprawde nierozumiesz ? Dlaczego ! - prubowałam powstrzymać łzy - Jak myślisz ? Jak morze czuć sie dziewięciolatka , która straciła jedyną osobe ,która ją kochała. Bez ojca , mamy , sama samiutka jak palec , nie kochana , zapomniana - poleciały łzy pierwsza ,druga zanią trzecia i czwarta - której dano nadzieje tylko poto aby ją odebrać całą . Gdyby mnie ktoś niezauważył pewnie bym już nie żyła !!- kolejne łzy -A gdy już ułożyłam sobie życie zjawiasz się ponownie . Po co? Nagle sobie omnie przypomniałeś ? Od lat się głowie dlaczego ? Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś ? - popatrzyłam na niego z oczami pełnymi łez -J..ja. . . - Tak jak myślałam - wybiegłam z pomieszczenia płacząc Nie wbiegłam do "mojego" pokoju tylko do jakiegoś inne go prawie pustego zaciemnionego i wyjełam mini zdjęcie mamy z kieszeni bluzy (prosze o wolne czytanie tej piosenki poniewarz inaczej strac swuj urok ) -'' Moje serce płacze'' gdy widze mamo cię. '' ''Czy mój los nie spoczywa już w rękach twych? Dlaczego oddałaś mnie? '' ''Czemu zabrano mi cie? Chce jeszcze raz '''poczuć miłość twą . '' Czy pocieszysz duszę mą, '' '' i teraz gdy nie ma cię , '' Czy otrzesz łzy ,przytulisz mnie ? '' '' Zaopiekujesz się mną, '' '' choć jeszcze jeden dzień . '' Daj znaki mi , '' ''uratuj serce me . Miłość rodzinna to to czego, ''pragnie serce me , '' ''Czy odwrucisz mój bez opieki los . '' ''Ja tylko chce '' ''aby ktoś kochał mnie '' Usiadłam pod ścianą i zaczełam płakać .Poczułam jak Ora mnie przytula jadnak dała mi się jeszcze raz wypłakać . Gdy mi przeszło rozglądnełam się po pokoju . Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na portrecie jakiejś kobiety . Gdyby nie jej kolor oczu i włosów mogłabym powiedzieć że to moja mama . Popatryłam się na zdjęcie mamy poczym ustawiałam je tak bym mogła potrzeć na nie jednocześnie .Niewierzyłam w to co widzie ! -Roo wszyscy cię szukają a ty tu ... *Adrien* Sprawdzałem wszystkie pomieszczenia (do kuchni pewnie nasamym początku ) a gdy ją znalazłam siedziała zapłakna pod scianą w potrując się w obraz mojej mamy . Podbiegłem do niej -Wszystko wporządku ? Nieodpowiedziała tylko wtuliła się we mnie podając mi jakieś zdjęcie i pokazując na obraz . To co zobaczyłem nie mieściło się w głowie . Zobaczyłem prawie identyczne kobiety . - To..znaczy. .. że .jesteś .. Dozobaczenia następnym razem . Piszcie w komentarzach czy się podobało :) '':') '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania